Vampyr
by amber3392
Summary: AU...SXU! Immortality is an interesting existence, but who would want to spend it alone? IM BACK FROM THE DEAD! LOL
1. Prologue

A/N: Hope you like. Don't own SM, SXU, very dark, I have to warn you all. LOL Also, I do hate Mamoru, but I'm not trying to bash him in this fic. But if I do, I sowie. Die hard SXU fan. K? This is the only part of the story that will be in first person. AU AU AU I've been watching too many vampire movies lately. I'll try to update quickly:P I have another out :P

**Vampyr **

Prologue: When you have nothing to lose, you lose everything

Amber3392

How long has it been since my two brothers and I have risin? A better question: How long had it been since we had the warm liquid that named our very existence, and damned us from all contact with the mortal realm? Too long. Looking at my skin, I find that I need blood fast if I am going to even look the part of human. Exiting my chambers in a tomb that had long since become ruins, I let the scent of the passing years enter my nostrils. The world has changed. I decide to take a stroll though my former resting grounds, and find that not only had the scent of the world had changed, but also the scenery. I remember wooden homes and large temples. I am amazed at the tall structures, for they captivate me. It is as if they reach for the sky. I hear the sounds of music throughout the city, and I feel a sense of calm come over me. Staying in the shadows, I notice that the ways people dress are much different than I remember as well. So much diversity.

Spotting my prey, a young man dressed in vibrant colors, I realize that my thirst is eating at me. So I act on my instinct. I grab the man, and rip out his throat, making crimson splatter from him. Tasting the sweet relief, I instantly sink my fangs into the base of his neck, and drink him dry.

Seeing my reflection on the waterfront, I feel satisfied. With the blood still dripping off of the corners of my mouth, I feel the hunger subsided for now. Knowing that my brothers would be hungry when I awoke them, I find myself venturing out to find a suitable meal for them.

Spotting what looked like two women on the side corner of the next street over, I walk over to them. The girls seem a little too friendly, and a little too forward.

"Are you looking for a good time?" One asks. The other touches my shoulder. Smiling, I take them both by the waist, leading them back the tombs. One of them stops dead in her tracks, and refuses to go any further. The other calls her a chicken, and leans into me for support. She reluctantly follows, and I lead them into our resting place.

The lids of the cement coffins burst open, and I grin. I knew my brothers would waken when the smell of mortal flesh and blood willingly entered our domain. The girls stare in fear. Taiki and Yaten lick their lips in anticipation. I leave, and hearing the two whores scream, I smile.

I walk through the night, listening to the new sounds of evolved music. What was once violins and pianos, and the big band themes, was now covered by the sound of heavier sounds. I love it, it sounds like the kind of music that my brothers and I could invest in. I especially like this new musical instrument called an electric guitar.

"So, Seiya, what are the plans for this rising?" Yaten asked, brushing his silver hair from his face. Taiki looked at me expectantly as well, so I just shrugged, and point to a box displaying so many things at once.

"We sing"

A/N: Do you like? Hope so R&R


	2. Rock Idols

A/N: Yesh, I am alive. Here ish the second chappy. I don't own SM. I own the band name, though :P It was hard to think up a name for em, considering "Three Lights" didn't fit the profile of who they were. Also, the only SM characters that are going to be used in this story are Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Haruka, Micheru and Mamoru. Maybe. I don't know.

**Vampyr**

Chapter 1: Rock Idols

"Have you heard of the new group that's come out?" A girl with long blonde hair asked her two girlfriends. Her dark blue eyes held stars in them.

"Minako-chan, you mean the group called 'Obscurity Three'?" A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes asked, blushing. Minako nodded. Their other friend was silent. Sipping her coffee, she sighed heavily. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two odangos. Her sapphire eyes reflected sorrow.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Minako asked, concerned for her friend.

"Mamoru broke up with me last night…" Usagi whispered, and Ami looked at her in shock, as did Minako. Mamoru was Usagi's life.

"Doshte?" Ami asked.

"He has too much to deal with; the band, his college life, and apparently I'm taking away from his social life, and any chances of him getting big…He basically doesn't want to be tied down, nor does he want competition with me," Usagi said in a dull voice.

"Nani? Are you going to be ok tonight?" both girls asked, amazed at Mamoru's behavior. Usagi stood up, and grabbed her jacket. She smiled weakly.

"It's ok. I'll see you guys at 9 at the club, ok?" She asked, waving good-bye to them. She walked out, and left her two best friends to sit there and ponder.

"I hope she'll be alright" Ami said, bringing her fingers to her chin.

"Me too" Minako agreed. She looked outside, and both girls noticed that the sunlight was dying out, just as their friend's emotions were. But she would never let them know it. Usagi had always kept to herself her emotions. The sun soon set, and night was upon them.

Seiya awoke to the feeling of the sun leaving for the night. He stretched, finding his room extremely comfortable. He was the only one that slept on a bed in their new home. Taiki and Yaten wanted to stick to the trusty comfort of their caskets.

He got up, and felt the insatiable hunger that tore at him well up in his stomach. Sighing, he clothes himself in all black, and grabbed his jacket. Contrary to popular belief, vampires could feel cold. It seemed to be all Seiya felt lately. Warmth was something he couldn't hope to have after so long.

Realizing his sudden weakness, Seiya growled. What was wrong with him?

_I need blood…_

Exiting the apartment, Seiya headed for the park. There was always bound to be some dead beat there that no one would miss if he killed them. All of a sudden, a scent so chaste filled his nostrils, and it made him stop dead in his tracks.

_What in the world?_

He followed the scent, trying to find the source of such purity. He could feel small raindrops on his shirt, but paid no attention. He was more interested in the scent of such magnificent purity.

He rounded the corner, finding no one there.

_Nani? Was the scent of someone who was here? That strong! _

Sighing, Seiya did his best to follow the scent, but found he couldn't. He shrugged his shoulders. He needed blood, and any would do at this point. Spotting a young punkette mugging a much younger girl, Seiya smiled. He enjoyed the blood of punks. For what reason, he could not answer. Maybe it was that it had adrenaline that pushed the generation. Walking up to the young man, Seiya smiled his charming smile. The punkette smiled dangerously back, and licked her lips. Seiya walked with her to a back alley, and let his true character loose. The girl's screams were never heard.

"You had it coming," Seiya said, taking the money from the corpse. He walked over to the child, and handed it back to her. She smiled, thanked him, and was off. Normally, Seiya wouldn't do this kind of thing, but he was feeling generous after the sweet scent of purity.

He met up with his two brothers at a local club. They all found that they enjoyed this club. It was dark, the people listened the kind of music that they were singing, and they didn't hound them, like other music genre fans. It was as if they understood. Seiya went to his normal spot, waiting on the performances to begin. Taiki and Yaten found their seats as well. They were in the line up tonight, for there was a multi-gig going on; not that they minded. Unsigned bands were going to perform in a competition, and the winners would be guaranteed a record deal. They were only there to close, since they already had one.

"You know, I wish people were more like this centuries ago," Yaten commented. Taiki nodded.

"I must agree. They look like us, don't they? But they aren't"

"It's because they think that our kind are misunderstood. And I must say that I do agree with that," Seiya added. "And they like our music."

The other two nodded. They sat for a while, listening to the various bands coming onstage. Some were good, some were bad.

"Wow," Taiki commented, impressed with the last group.

"Their timing was off," Yaten criticized, as he always did. Seiya said nothing, his nostrils taking in that same sweet innocent intoxication from before. It was apparent Taiki and Yaten smelt it also. But it was different this time. It was a mix of three. Their eyes searched the club, not finding the sources. Their heads darted towards the stage.

"There is no real way to introduce the next group. What can we say? They're young, beautiful, and definitely know how to rock! Inducement!"

The three of them stared in shock as three women took center stage. The drummer and bassist were contained in the background. Taiki stared at the blue haired angel. She sat at a keyboard, her aquamarine eyes determined. She was dressed in a black tank over a tight fitting dark blue blouse. She also wore slim black boots. Her black jeans were tight fitting, and she completely captivated Taiki. He couldn't move.

Yaten was entranced by the blonde beauty that held an electric guitar in her hands. Her long hair went to her mid thighs, and was pulled back at the top in a single black bow. Her own blue eyes were resolute. What she wore was similar to her piano playing comrade. The only difference was that she wore a dark orange undershirt. Yaten didn't want to admit it, but she was shining a purity that was like no other.

If Seiya still had a beating heart, it would have stopped at that very moment he laid eyes on the golden haired seraph. Her sapphire eyes were a little dull, signifying something had happened to her. He wanted to caress her long neck, if just to comfort her. She wore a tight fitting black shirt, studded with the design of a butterfly. Her tight fitting dark blue jeans were ripped at the bottom, revealing slim black boots, the same as her two friends. She held an electric guitar in her hands as well, and all three of them were in front of microphones.

"Beautiful" All of them said at once, and then looked at each other. Shrugging, they watched the performance. They sounded like sirens, their voices holding so much innocence, and purity, that not even Yaten could criticize them. The last song was about to come up, and the one Seiya had his eye on took the center stage, setting her guitar gently on the floor. She walked back up to one of the microphones, and nodded at the other two girls, and the two in the shadows. It was obvious that she was the lead vocal, for Seiya could hear her voice more than the other two. She looked at the audience, and for a single second, her eyes locked with his.

He saw pain and sorrow in her eyes, if only for one instant. She waited as the music played, and began singing.

_Is this real enough for you?_

_You are so confused._

_Now that you decided to stay,_

_We'll remain together._

_You can't abandon me,_

_You belong to me._

_Breathe in and take my life in you_

_No longer myself only you._

_There's no escaping me my love._

_Surrender_

_Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you  
Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever_

You can't abandon me  
You belong me

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender

_(Evanescence-Surrender)_

The song ended, and Seiya was entranced. Her music was haunting, as if it would always be in the back of his mind. She sounded so perfect, it was scary. They bowed, and the three men stood, giving them a standing ovation. Onlookers followed suite, and soon everyone was standing.

Seiya and his brothers looked at one another, and headed towards the stage after the girls went off. They set up, purposefully stalling until they could take their seats. Taiki took his seat behind the keyboard, while Yaten settled himself behind the drums. Seiya took his guitar, and strapped it on, secretly nervous. He didn't doubt that the other two were as well. The girls' scents were still lingering. They looked around the audience, finding the three girls in the back, like they had been. They started playing their music, and everyone was deathly quiet. The trio of girls looked at the men onstage.

"Hey, they're pretty hot," Minako whispered to Ami, who was blushing as she nodded. Usagi didn't speak, but stared at the man with the electric guitar. He seemed familiar, yet she knew she had never met him. She felt a chill go down her spine as his eyes once more found hers. They were full of void and indifference.

"Men like them wouldn't give us a second glance," Usagi then said to the other two, earning odd stares from them. "I'm out."

"Wait, at least wait until this song is over!" Minako urged. "It's Obscurity Three, for crying out loud!"

"It'd be rude to just leave," Ami agreed. "Plus, we don't know who won the record deal."

"Alright, fine," Usagi said reluctantly.

The song played, and the club was filled with the sounds of more hauntingly perfect sounds of the keyboard.

_I woke up today  
Expecting to find all that I sought  
And climb the mountains of the life I bought  
Finally I'm at the top of every hierarchy  
Unfortunately there is no one left  
But me_

I woke up today  
To a world that's ground to dust, dirt and stone  
I'm the king upon this withering throne  
I ruled every forest, every mountain, every sea  
Now there're but ruins left to rule for me  
And... you see, it beckons me;  
Life turned its back on us  
How could you just agree?  
...how? I just don't see...

I woke up today  
To a world devoid of forests and trees  
Drained of every ocean, every sea  
Just like a useless brick upon the shore  
The morning after the storm  
That swept the bridge away  
Relentless tide  
No anger  
Just this relentless time  
That calls us all on  
But...

I'm never crossing that line  
Leaving this world behind  
I will stay on my own  
On this bloodstained throne  
I rule the ruins and wrecks  
And the dust, dirt and stone  
I rule rage rod and rattling of bones

I am on my own  
I am all alone  
Everything is gone  
Stuck forever here  
Already cold

I'm never crossing that line  
Leaving this world behind  
I will stay on my own  
On this bloodstained throne...

I'm never crossing that line  
Leaving this world behind  
I will stay on my own  
On this bloodstained throne  
I rule the ruins and wrecks  
And the dirt and the dust and the stone  
I'm the ruler of rage rod and rust  
And the rattling of bones  
Ruler of ruin...

(Pain of Salvation-"Iter Impius")

It shot through Usagi's heart as he looked at her as he sang the beautiful song. She couldn't move anymore. It was what she felt inside at the moment. Cold and Lonely.

"Do you feel the same?" She whispered, not knowing he heard the words as they escaped her lips.

A/N: I hope you liked! Big thanks go out to my first two reviewers!

Nenaroc- I love vampire stories as well:D They are so awesomeness! I'm glad you liked it!

Chrissienuil-I'm glad you think so!


	3. The Difference Between Death and Dying

A/N: Gah, I need to write on SRPG too, LOL. I'm hoping to make both of them really long! Anyway, here you go!

**Vampyr**

Chapter 2: The Difference between Death and Dying

Amber3392

"_Do you feel the same?" She whispered, not knowing he heard the words as they escaped her lips._

Seiya had heard her words, and he couldn't help but feel a tug in his gut. Looking for her, he saw that she had left.

_She wouldn't even stay to see who won the competition? What a strange girl she is…At least she stayed for the song…_ And he left as well, not wanting to stay if she wasn't there.

The announcer soon took the stage as the trio exited the stage. He didn't look the least bit surprised at who the winners were. It was, of course, obvious.

"Our winner band is…"

The two girls crossed their fingers. Taiki and Yaten smiled warmly at the two on the other side of the room.

"Inducement!"

The girls let out the breath they had been holding in. After being congratulated onstage, Minako flipped her phone open, and dialed Usagi's number.

"Moshi-Moshi, Usagi! We won!" Minako practically yelled. "We'll give you details when we get some!" Minako hung up, and spun in small circle.

"Minako…" Ami said, a little embarrassed. She turned her head, and saw two of the three band members of "Obscurity Three" walking towards them. She blushed, sensing the taller one staring at her. He had long chestnut hair, and amethyst eyes.

"Hello," he said, extending a hand to her. She took it, and he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Kou Taiki."

"M-Mizuno Ami," she managed to breathe.

Yaten had approached the other girl, who was blushing at the sight of him. Minako felt a little embarrassed herself; spinning like a child in front of him. He smiled gently, and his silver hair covered his emerald eyes as he bowed, and extended his hand. He also placed a small kiss on her knuckles. "Kou Yaten."

"Aino Minako!" she chirped, smiling.

"Where's your other member?" Taiki asked, wanting to meet the lead singer.

"She had to go," Ami answered truthfully.

"Where's the other guy?" Minako asked Yaten, and he shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Usagi was standing at the top of Tokyo Tower, just looking at the city she had grown up in. Feeling a vibration from her pants pocket, she reached for it, and saw it was Minako.

"Moshi-Moshi?...That's great!" And then after that, Minako said something else, and hung up.

"Wow…We got a record deal before you ever could, Chiba-san," She whispered on the wind, as small tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "But what does it matter anymore..?"

She curled up in a ball, and let herself cry for about ten minutes. She felt better, now that she had gotten it out. It was then she remembered the song that had been sung by "Obscurity Three". She felt as if the one man was trying to tell her something. Sitting on the edge of the tower, Usagi let her feet dangle.

"I'm sure women all over flaunt themselves at him," Usagi whispered again.

_He's too gorgeous for them not to…But he would never notice me._

She felt the wind pick up, and the sound of footsteps made her turn to find Mamoru staring at her. Neither of them saw Seiya watching from the shadows. His blood was boiling at this other man. He felt his fangs lengthening. She was _his_.

_What am I thinking? _Seiya asked himself, and decided to just watch the scene unfold.

"Usa-chan," He started, but she glared at him.

"Don't 'Usa-chan' me!" She barked. Mamoru frowned, and walked over to her.

"How'd the gig go?" He asked, asking just a little too curiously. Seiya frowned again. Wasn't he _in _the competition as well? Seiya could swear he saw them onstage.

"You should know, you performed too," Usagi replied.

"Usagi-chan," Mamoru tried again, but she glared at him again.

"I am Tsukino-san to you, Chiba-san," She whispered. "And we won." She got up, and went to walk away, but Mamoru took hold of her shoulders. Seiya growled. This man wasn't taking the hint.

"Just listen to me, woman!" He said, and she broke away from his hands, and slapped him. He didn't move for a moment, but soon regained himself. He shoved her, a little too hard, and was horror-stricken when she started to lose her footing. She grabbed the air, hoping it would catch her, but instead, gravity worked against her, and she pummeled from the tower.

Seiya watched the scene in horror as well, but didn't stay that way for long. He saw the man grin as he exited. Seiya wasted no more time; he tackled the other man, sending him pummeling as well. He then jumped off the tower, faster than both mortals, and quickly landed on the ground foot-first. He waited for about three seconds before extending his arms, catching the young woman.

"So you're name is Usagi?" He whispered to the unconscious girl. He walked away, not wanting to see the other man when he hit the ground. He did hear it though. Who couldn't hear the sound his skull busting when he hit the ground? He knew the man was dead, but he didn't care.

"He had it coming," Seiya grumbled. It was then he noticed that Usagi's scent was chilling. Eyes wide, he looked at her complexion. It was paler than usual. Reaching the park, he lay her down on a park bench, and checked her pulse. It was weak; too weak for a mortal to survive with. Thinking fast or not thinking at all, Seiya bit into her neck, and started sucking. Her blood was so sweet; he had to control himself from draining her. Bringing his head up, he bit into his wrist, and opened her mouth.

Drops of his blood dripped into her open mouth. He actually prayed that her body accept it. Relief swelled within him as her mouth closed. Her eyes opened, and she started screaming in pain. He held her close as she screamed. Not being able to bear much more, Seiya disintegrated with her in his arms.

Taiki and Yaten were both in good moods when they left the club. But they soon sensed their brother's distress, and looked at one another.

"He didn't…" Yaten stammered, and they both disappeared into the night to their home.

They arrived, and found the young woman that was lead singer for the other girls on the couch, as pale as they were, and unconscious. Seiya was standing beside her, his knuckled to his lips, as if he had done something horribly wrong. His eyes were full of worry.

"Seiya, what happened?" Taiki asked, and Seiya snapped out of his trance. He explained what had happened, punching the wall when he mentioned that Mamoru shoved her off of the tower.

"What was she doing at the top of the tower anyway?" Yaten asked, and Seiya shrugged.

"Looking at the city. It's a beautiful city from the top of the tower," Taiki answered. "She probably wasn't planning on any company, though."

"I turned her," Seiya said suddenly. The other two looked at him, unmoving for several moments. Yaten suddenly took a swing at him, and Seiya fell to the floor.

"What in the hell were you thinking, Seiya!" He snapped. Taiki helped Seiya up, and glared at Yaten.

"What would you have done if it was Minako-san?" Taiki asked, earning a nasty look from Yaten. But he sighed, nodding his head.

"She's your responsibility, though, Seiya," Taiki said. Seiya nodded. He didn't want any other way. He frowned again. How was he going to explain this? What if she hated him for this? He didn't even know her! But her scent was so enthralling.

The other two left, and Seiya was left alone with her. He sat on the floor, and just stared at her. Even in death, she was beautiful. He ran a finger through her bangs, and traced her jaw line. He decided he needed a shower, so he picked her up, and set her gently on his bed, and went into the private bathroom that was connected to his room. Turning on the shower, he stepped in.

Taiki and Yaten were on top of Tokyo Tower, looking at the city.

"I guess this is the reason she came up here," Taiki reasoned. Yaten was silent.

"He was right. I probably would have done the same had it been Minako-chan…Ad you would have too, if it were Ami-san"

"How soft we've become over three pure blooded innocents…We're vampires, for Pete's sake…We have no emotions…Right?" Taiki responded, and Yaten shook his head.

"We do…But they are buried…I wonder what her reaction will be"

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? She looked around, unfamiliar with the room she was in. She remembered being shoved off of the tower. Shouldn't she be dead? Hearing running water in the next room, Usagi quietly exited the room she was in. She looked around, and found she couldn't open the doors to the other two bedrooms. Sighing, Usagi walked into the room she had woken up in. She felt her stomach rumble, but she wasn't hungry at the same time. She lay back down on the bed, and tried to go back to sleep. Was she dead? If not, where was she, and why weren't any of her bones broken? Questions swam through her mind, and she heard the door open. She turned her head, and instantly blushed before diving under the covers.

Seiya hadn't expected her to wake up so soon, so he had walked back into his room naked. He saw the look on her face when she saw him. It was quite humorous, actually. Smiling, Seiya went to his drawer, and pulled out some boxers. Putting them on, he went to his closet, and pulled out a black shirt, and dark blue jeans.

He walked over to his fledgling, and sat down beside her covered figure. Removing the covers, he found her curled up in a ball. What did she think he was going to do, rape her? More than likely; he had come into the room naked. As appealing as the thought was, Seiya shook his head. He would never do such a thing. Taiki agreed with him on that subject, as did Yaten. They were sort of honorable vampires. They only took the blood of the corrupted, which seemed to be the entire city, in this time.

"Usagi-san?" He whispered, and she looked at him horrified. He felt disturbed by her looking at him that way.

"I don't know you," She said, and his face fell. "Wait, you're one of the guys from 'Obscurity Three', right?"

"Hai. I am Seiya," he said, trying to calm her. It had worked, to a point.

"You scared me"

"Gomen, I didn't think you'd wake up so soon," Seiya explained.

"What happened?" She asked, and she noticed something strange. He wasn't breathing. It was strange, but her mind was putting the pieces together.

"What have you done to me?" She asked, catching him off guard for a moment. He hung his head, and then looked back up at her. He pointed at her neck. Taking her hand, he ran her fingers over the small holes that were still healing.

"You made me into a monster, didn't you…" She whispered. He turned from her, and left the room, not wanting her to see the blood leaving the corners of his eyes. He couldn't face the blame that had snuck into her voice. He sat on the couch, and put his head in his hands.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

"Seiya-san?" He heard her call, and he walked back into the room after wiping the crimson tears from his eyes.

"Hai?" He asked, and she walked over to him. Her eyes then turned fiery. She slapped him hard. He stared at her for a moment. There was nothing but hate in her eyes.

"DOSHTE! Why did you do this to me!" She asked, her voice screaming. "Why did you turn me into something that preys on the very thing that I cherished!"

She was sobbing now. Seiya was indifferent to this, but what she said next broke him.

"You're a monster…You don't even know me…" and with that, she ran out of the door, leaving a broken Seiya.

"Gomen…I didn't know what else to do…" He whispered to no one, and crumpled to the floor, not caring of anyone at that moment but her. He had taken her death from her, and foiled any chance of her going to a better place when she did die.

_She's right…I am a monster…But I couldn't let her die…_

He reached for a pen and paper, and started scribbling down lyrics for his next song.

A/N:P What a tear jerker. Don't worry, Usagi will warm up to Seiya eventually! LOL How would you feel if someone you didn't even know takes away your life, gives you a new one, damns your soul to hell, and walks out in front of you naked all in one evening? LOL Anyway, R&R


	4. You Don't Even Know Me

A/N: Thanks goes out to Mystic Soldier for being my third reviewer. Glad you like it!

And Soeile-Lune (Gomen for spelling) Thank you for your constructive criticism! I shall explain just in case you all are wondering:

Usagi's pulse was weak because her body went into shock when she was falling off the tower. She practically was scared to death, literally, but just enough to where Seiya could turn her. Gomen for not explaining that, and thanks to S-L for pointing it out to me (I hope you don't mind the S-L)

To "Take a REAL lesson in Japanese"- Look, I may not spell it right, but you get the main idea, right? And bakanese would translate to "Stupid-nese" or "Idiot-nese" and that doesn't make sense in itself, so :P I'm not steamed at you or anything, I was actually laughing when I read that! And thank you for telling me how to spell it, but I think I speak for a few other writers who can only go on what they hear from the anime. My internet is slow, and I can't go downloading translators on it. Believe me, I've tried. So please be nice! Also, the way you spell it contradicts to what another one of my reviewers told me to, and that can be confusing too! T-T I am open to constructive criticism, but please don't make me sound stupid. I hate it when people do that, because it seems disrespectful to me. If I am overreacting, sorry.

I am glad you guys like it :) GAH, my fall semester classes start Monday T-T So updates may take some time! BUT I WILL UPDATE :P

**Vampyr**

Chapter 3: You Don't Even Know Me

Amber3392

Usagi ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast considering the circumstances. Rain started pouring throughout the city, but she didn't care. She couldn't fathom what was happening. She didn't want to. But the harsh reality was that she was a monster now. She would have to drink the life out of others' to survive. She shook her head. She'd sooner destroy herself before killing others.

_Do you hate me that much that you would leave me? _

She whirled around, finding no one there.

"I don't want to be a monster!" She screamed at the voice.

_No one is calling you a monster but yourself…_

"Shut up! You know nothing! I had a life, and you ruined it!"

_You would have died had I not interfered._

"I don't care! You've condemned me to Hell! At least if I had died a mortal, I would have had a chance at a better place!" Her head was pounding. Why was her head pounding?

_You are hungry…_

"Where are you?" Usagi asked, feeling the migraine coming. She turned, and there he was, standing tall before her. He looked at her with a sort of sympathetic look. He took a pocket knife from his jacket, and slit his wrist. He offered it to her silently. She looked at the deep crimson, enthralled. Her small fangs lengthened, and she took hold of his wrist. Biting deep, she sucked. She felt the warm liquid flow down her throat. She continued, not wanting to stop.

"Enough…" Seiya said, and pulled away from her. She looked at him again, noticing the exhausted look in his eyes. She also noticed that he was wobbling a bit as he walked away from her.

"Why did you give me blood when you knew it would weaken you?"

_Because…I can't stand the thought of you in any pain…Sorry if I interfered again…_

And after that, he wobbled away. Usagi resisted the urge to follow him. She was still mad at him. She was mad that he did that for her.

"Damn you, Seiya," She whispered, and waked in the opposite direction. She couldn't deal with this right now. She headed back to her old apartment, and found that her belongings weren't there.

_They're at our home _A voice in her head said.

"Who are you?" She asked, annoyed with the voices inside of her head.

_I am Taiki…We moved your belongings_

"We? You and Seiya-san?"

_No, me and Yaten…The other two members of Obscurity Three…You must understand…_

"I understand that you monsters ruined my life!" Usagi spat.

_Seiya saved you, you ungrateful little-_

_Yaten, stop it._

Usagi felt odd, hearing more than one voice in her head other than her own. It was a little unnerving, actually.

"He should have let me die," She said, defending herself.

_You're right, he should have, little-_

_Yaten, stop._

_She hurt him!_

_She doesn't know anything._

Usagi shook her head. It was definite now. She was going crazy.

"None of you know me, either." She whispered, curling into a ball. She started crying, not sensing Seiya in the room. Hiding in the shadows, like he usually did, he watched her. He bit at his bottom lip. She was right, none of them knew her, and she didn't know them. After she fell asleep, Seiya took her, and went back to the apartment. He laid her in his bed, and went into the other room, sitting in front of the grand piano that was in a far corner. He started playing _Moonlight Sonata_, for it fit his mood at the moment.

Taiki and Yaten appeared behind him, noticing the sudden change in their brother's attitude. They said nothing as he continued playing, and went wide-eyed when crimson fell from the corners of his eyes. Yaten balled his hand into a fist, trying to suppress his anger at the woman. Taiki sensed this, and disintegrated into nothingness so they could talk. Seiya was silent as he continued to play, uncaring of the blood that fell from his eyes. She was right, he was a monster.

Usagi awoke in the same bed she had fled from. She looked around, finding no one there. However, she heard the sound of notes being played from her favorite piano piece. She peeked out of the door silently, finding Seiya sitting at the piano, playing away. It was as if he was zoned out of reality. She looked again, and saw blood drops on his hands. She walked up behind him as he finished off the piece. He stood; his back still to hers. He said nothing as he turned to her, and she gasped. There were two blood stains on either side of his eyes that ran from there to his chin. He didn't attempt to wipe them away. Instead, he walked past her, silent. She didn't know what to say to him; all she knew was that she had hurt him.

He went to the kitchen, and poured her a glass of what looked like wine, but she knew better. After handing it to her, Seiya went back to the piano. She stood in utter shock. He wasn't even trying to talk to her. She sipped from the glass, and realized the familiar taste.

"Why are you giving me so much of your blood? Won't it make you weak?" She asked, and he stopped playing for a moment. It was only then that he wiped his face and eyes.

"I…You are my fledgling…I'm not going to let you starve…" he replied truthfully. He then went back to his playing.

"Why are you so silent?"

_Anything I say is irrelevant at this point…I am monster…condemned to a life of solitude…I took away your chances of a better after-life because I was selfish…I wanted to know you…I didn't want to turn you this way…_

"You were going to turn me either way?" She asked, and he nodded. "Doshite?"

_Your blood called out to me…So sweet, so innocent…So pure…_

"So I was just a meal to you?"

"No" he said firmly, surprising her. He had said it, not thought it. "Never would I think of you as just a meal."

Her eyes softened after she heard those words. He turned back to the piano and starting playing something different.

"Then…Doushite?"

"I already told you…" Seiya said, and continued to play.

"Where are my things?" She asked, remembering what the others had said.

"In my room"

"What rights do you, or your brother, have to go into my personal property?" Usagi asked, annoyed.

"You are dead to the mortal realm, you must look so," Seiya said.

"What about you and your brothers! You are out in the open!"

"We have been asleep for over two centuries," Seiya countered.

"So I could never see Minako-chan or Ami-chan again?" She asked, little blood spots appearing on the corners of her eyes.

"Not unless you wanted to make them one of us, or kill them," Seiya answered. He knew Taiki and Yaten had that up their sleeves already, but didn't want to distress her further. A muffled sob was heard from her, and he turned to her. Sighing, Seiya walked over to her, and gave her a small embrace.

_I'm not very good at this sort of thing. Why the hell do I care if she cries or not anyway? Why the hell did I even care in the first place, dammit…?_

It wasn't much, but Usagi felt better when he held her, but she wouldn't admit it. Seiya pulled away from her, and moved one of his fingers across her right eye, catching the ruby liquid before it fell from her face.

"Please stop crying, Usagi" he asked. She looked up at him, and really noticed how good-looking he really was. Instead of pulling back herself, she grabbed him by the waist, and just started sobbing. He put a comforting hand on her back, letting her cry, knowing that at that particular moment, it was what she needed, even though it disturbed him to see her so.

After about an hour, Seiya found her clinging to his arm. Looking down at his shirt, he noticed a large spot of blood on his shirt. He pried her off of his arm for a moment, and turned around. After unbuttoning his shirt, he un-tucked it as well, and a few minutes later, he took it off completely. He walked over to the thing that mortals called a washer, and put his shirt in. Usagi watched as he didn't even ut in detergent or stain remover.

"Seiya-kun, that's not going to work," She said, giggling slightly.

"Nani?" He asked, and she walked over to him beside the washer. She found some stain remover, and went over the blood-stain first.

"Never wash something with a stain on it before putting stain remover on it; else it'll be there forever. Then you have to put detergent in, else al it'll do is soak."

Seiya watched in wonder as she did this.

_Well, she was a mortal up until a few hours ago…_

Usagi was trying her best not to look at his upper body, but was failing miserably. He glanced at her, and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly, and she stepped on his foot.

"Ouch, Odango," He said without realizing it. She looked at him, and he was silent.

"Mamoru used to call me that…" Usagi whispered.

_Gomen…_

She looked at him again, and felt something inside of her burning. Not wanting to explore this new feeling further, she turned away from him, and went to his room. She was surprised to find her bed on the other side of his room.

"You didn't think I was going to make you sleep with me, did you?" Seiya asked, smirking. "I'm not some sex maniac."

"Glad to hear it…" Usagi managed to breathe before feeling utter weakness overtake her body.

"The sun is coming up, you should get to bed," Seiya suggested.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to bed, too?"

"In a little while," Seiya answered. After he said it, he saw the warm look in her eyes. She lay down, and was soon fast asleep. He walked over to her sleeping figure, and caressed her cheek.

"Soon, Odango…" Seiya whispered, and went to his own bed, and fell asleep only after sensing his brothers' scents returning to the apartment.

Minako and Ami stood at their friend's grave. They had received word from Taiki and Yaten saying that they had found Usagi at the base of the Tokyo Tower, dead. They were grateful that Taiki and Yaten had taken it to heart, and paid for her burial.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," Minako sobbed. She leaned into Ami for a shoulder to cry on.

Taiki and Yaten had just arrived home, and Yaten was grumbling about how much trouble that the "burial" had been. First, they had to get rid of Mamoru's body, and then they had to out of pocket a casket for Usagi's "burial". Then, to top it all off, they had to break her friends' hearts.

"She's too much trouble," Yaten grumbled.

"It would have been the same had it been Minako-san or Ami-chan," Taiki reminded him.

"I don't know why, but I feel something when I'm around Minako-chan. I actually feel…" Yaten commented, and Taiki nodded.

"I feel the same around Ami-chan"

Somewhere deep in the streets of Tokyo, two women were reading the current status reports on their next targets.

Name: Kou Taiki

Age: Unknown

Blood Type: Unknown

Danger Level: Maximum

Notes: Is extremely intelligent. Will resolve to his wits in a sticky situation. Exercises extreme caution. Makes plans the quickest.

Name: Kou Yaten

Age: Unknown

Blood Type: A

Danger Level: Maximum

Notes: Is extremely cunning. Will use anything and everything to gain advantage. Use extreme caution. Heals faster than the rest.

Name: Kou Seiya

Age: Unknown

Blood Type: Unknown

Danger Level: Most Dangerous of them

Notes: Is extremely intelligent, and at times cunning and ruthless. Use maximum caution around him. He is the best fighter among them.

Name: Tsukino Usagi

"Usagi-chan!" The taller of the two gasped. "Koneko!"

Age: 19 years old

Blood Type: O

Danger Level: Minimum

Notes: Newly turned. Destroy first.

"Haruka…We have to kill her…"

"I'd rather kill the one who turned her, Michiru. No doubt it was one of them…"

"Shall we go, then?" Michiru asked, and Haruka nodded.

A/N: I know, this chapter was a little lame, but hey, I have ideas from here. Great ones, too! R&R


	5. Running Away and Seizing the Day

A/N: New chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, sad huh?

**Vampyr**

Chapter 4: Running Away and Seizing the Day, or Night, Rather

Usagi awoke at the feeling of night upon the sky. Finding no one in the room, Usagi thought it was best to take a shower. She looked around for any of her clothes, but found none.

"Great, I'll bet they forgot my clothes…"

_Actually, we burned them…_Taiki thought to her.

Usagi sighed. It would just figure that they would do that. But she had to wonder why. Sighing, she walked over to Seiya's closet, and pulled one of his shirts off of a hanger. She then went into the bathroom, and turned on the hot water. Stepping in, Usagi let the warm water overtake her small form. She looked around the place for any shampoo, and found hers in a small corner. Picking it up, she squeezed the bottle to free the stuff. She then went into the long process of washing her hair. It was then she felt someone's hands running up and down her body. Shaking it off, Usagi reached for the soap. She felt it again, but this time, she could feel teeth scraping her neck gently. She turned around, finding no one there. Her senses told her to panic, but her mind was telling her it was only Seiya.

"Stop it, Seiya," She demanded, and the presence left. Feeling a little bereft, Usagi turned off the water. Peeking outside first to make sure no one was there, Usagi stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off. She walked back into the bed-room with Seiya's shirt on, which came down to her knees, and her undergarments she had worn the previous night, seeing she had none left. To her surprise, he sat on his bed, reading something.

"You took my shirt, I see," He remarked, and Usagi scoffed.

"I had no choice. Those brothers of yours burned my clothes," She said, whining a little bit. Seiya smiled a little. He walked over to her, but each step he took she backed away an even pace. Seiya frowned, and his eyes stared coldly at her.

"I haven't hurt you, so why are you afraid of me?" Seiya asked, cornering her. "I haven't done anything to warrant your fear of me!"

She was cornered, and the look in his eyes was scary. She shrunk back a little, trying to make herself go through the wall. It wasn't working.

"All I've done is try to help you, but you refuse my help or guidance!" Seiya barked at her, and she looked at the ground. He placed a finger under her chin, and tilted her head back up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he said, or rather, ordered.

"What is wrong with you, Seiya?" Usagi asked, and he compressed her lips to his. Time stood still for a long while. She pulled back from him. She knew what was wrong with him now, or at least, she thought she did.

"You've been lusting after me the whole time!" She screamed at him, taking him by surprise. She shoved him away from her from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"You were lusting after me when I was in the shower; you were watching me even though you weren't there!" She accused, pointing a finger at him. He looked at the ground a moment, but not in shame.

"I guess that's all I am to you, just a piece of ass that you'll discard after you're done!" She said, crumbling to the floor. He didn't make a move for her to try to comfort her.

"You know that's not true," he whispered to her. She shook her head.

"Yes it is…That's the reason you wouldn't let me die a mortal…Because you lusted after my innocence…In your mind you're helping me, but in mine…It's something different…" She explained, and he couldn't deny it.

"So you still think I am a monster?" Seiya asked, a little afraid of her answer.

"No…" she replied, and Seiya was surprised. "You're worse. You're a vampire. So I won't drink anymore of your blood."

That was all it took for Seiya to snap. He grabbed her from her position, and flung her onto his bed. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. He pinned her to the bed, and slit his wrist once more. She refused the blood, but he forced it down her throat. Afterwards, he got up, and walked over to the door, resting his head against it. She stared at him, scared.

"That is how a monster would act, Usagi…" He whispered, gently banging his head on the door-frame. She got up silently, and walked past him, not giving him a second glance. Seiya said nothing as she walked out of the apartment, and out of his life. He smiled weakly as tears glided down his face.

"What have I done..?"

Turning back to the empty room, and wiping his eyes, he grabbed his jacket, and disappeared to meet his brothers for a live concert in Downtown Tokyo.

Usagi was walking down the dim lit streets, praying that Seiya wouldn't come after her. She couldn't take this.

_Come to the concert…I need to speak with you_

"No" It was all she said while clinging to the shirt that she had taken from his closet.

_Please…Usagi, come to the concert, I'm sorry for earlier…_

"I don't even look decent enough," Usagi admitted to herself. Looking down, she was surprised to find that she was wearing a black tank top and black pants. Complemented by black combat boots, Usagi was shocked to say the least.

"Fine" She whispered, and headed towards the concert arena, even though she really didn't want to. She found she couldn't get through, so she went in the back. A security guard stopped her, but for some reason, let her in after a few moments.

Walking to Seiya's dressing room, she knocked softly. He opened the door, and pulled her in. She was caught off guard by this, but was even more so when he kissed her again. Why was he doing this? She pushed away from him, and put her fingers to her lips.

"Are you trying to redeem yourself or something?" She asked, and he said nothing. "Well, you said you needed to talk to me."

"Usagi, about earlier, I'm-"

"Don't give me your 'I'm sorry's'…You scared me…You still do…You FORCED me to feed! God, I thought you were going to rape me!" Usagi screamed.

"I already told you that I can't do that to you!" Seiya retorted, getting tired of this. He was beginning to wonder if she was even worth all of this trouble.

"I guess not," Usagi whispered, and Seiya knew she had heard that.

"Usagi…" Seiya tried again, but she was already gone.

"DAMMIT!" Seiya shouted as he banged his head against the wall. He couldn't take much more of her rejection, for he was losing much self control. Soon he would be the very thing that she was so scared of. The five minute knock came to his door, and he decided that the song he sang tonight would be dedicated to her, and she would hear it, whether she wanted to or not. Five minutes later, Yaten came to his door.

"Ready?" He asked, and Seiya gave him a thumbs up.

Usagi sat at the top of Tokyo Tower. She looked at the city she had fallen in love with, knowing that she would never be a part of it again. She suddenly heard music, and was captivated by it. She didn't want to listen, but she found she had no choice. She knew instantly that Seiya was singing to her.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my visions burn,_

_I feel my memories fade with time._

_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past._

Usagi's mind was filled with images. A woman with red hair, and ginger eyes looking at Seiya. They looked so happy, as if nothing would ever tear them away.

_I found you here, so please just stay for a while _

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'till our time is done_

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you._

A promise was made. He'd die by her side, or fighting to protect her. She just laughed. He smiled, and they shared a kiss.

_I see my visions burn,_

_I feel my memories fade with time._

_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past._

Another image. This one was of the woman screaming at someone, and they took her away as Seiya had been knocked unconscious. Blood was everywhere. He found her after waking up, but they had been expecting that. He looked at his blood-drained brothers.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

He lunged for the men, but they caught him, and bit into his neck.

_Newborn life replacing life, replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here, so where shall we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

The woman was crying crystal tears as she watched in horror as her beloved was drained of his blood. She gasped when they forced the crimson down his throat. He screamed in pain, and she held her chest, not being able to bear it.

_I see my visions burn,_

_I feel my memories fade with time._

_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past._

Seiya was screaming her name as they killed her. She was only nine-teen. Too young to die. But they had killed her, and thrown her corpse on the ground at his feet. He crumpled to the ground, unbelieving of the events that had just transpired.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us exiting here, don't wanna die alone without you there_

_Please tell me what we have is real_

_So, what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again?_

_I never want to leave you and the memory for us to see_

_I beg don't leave me_

He was standing over her tombstone, blood-stains on his hands. He smiled, knowing she was in a better place than he would ever hope to go. But at least he had avenged her death. He stroked the tombstone gently, and walked away.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Trials in life, questions of us exiting here, don't wanna die alone without you there_

_Please tell me what we have is real_

_(Silence, you lost me, no chance for one more day)_

_I stand here alone,_

_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

"I promise you, Kakyuu…I won't let this happen to anyone else who was as pure as you…I swear it…Even if I have to turn them…"

_(Silence, you lost me, no chance for one more day)_

_I stand here alone,_

_Falling away from you, no chance to get back home._

_(Avenged Sevenfold-"Seize the Day"-A truly beautiful song)_

Usagi was dumbstruck. She felt a cool liquid on her cheeks, and placed a hand on it, and brought it back. Crimson stained her fingers.

"Oh, Seiya…" Usagi whispered.

"Now you know why I turned you…" Seiya whispered behind her, and she turned quickly.

"Was the song for her?" Usagi questioned. Seiya nodded, and then shook his head.

"For both of you…" He whispered, and he looked at the ground.

"Am I worth it?" Usagi asked, and he was instantly at her side, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes, you are…" Seiya answered.

"I can't love you right now, Seiya," Usagi said, and he felt his heart burst into a million pieces.

"Not yet, anyway…I think we should be friends first…"

A/N: GAH! I hated writing the "Let's just be friends for a bit". But, alas, they got off on bad terms, and are now trying to understand one another, now that Usagi knows his past. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned for "VAMPYR"! LOL


	6. Alone

A/N: Here ish the next chapter. Remember, I don't own SM. I swear, Seiya and Usagi can't stop bickering, can they? I'm hoping to make this my long story, you know, the 20-some odd chapter stories? But I will need more reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please. You people are going to want to throw things at me after this chappy, but please don't. It'll make this story better, I promise!

**Vampyr**

Chapter 5: Alone

"Just friends?" Seiya asked quietly as they both walked back to the apartment. Usagi said nothing as the moon shined over his features. She didn't know he was still recovering from the blow she had dealt him earlier.

"_I can't love you right now"_

"_I think we should be friends first" _

"You still love her, don't you?" Usagi barely whispered. It was now Seiya's turn to say nothing. She noticed that he had been silent for most of their walk home. She stepped in front of him, frowning.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She asked, but once more he said nothing.

"You ask so much of me, Seiya, but you won't even talk to me…You ask why I fear you…" More silence ensued as he opened the door to the apartment. Letting her step in first, he closed the door when she went inside. She turned around, finding he wasn't there with her.

"See…You just run away…And you forgot to feed…Me…" She whispered, and suddenly feeling light-headed, fell to the floor, her consciousness gone.

_She awoke in a dark place. Looking one way to another, she saw Seiya on a park bench. Walking over to him, she noticed a woman coming towards him. She had red hair, and auburn eyes. She was smiling._

"_Seiya!" She called, waving at him. Her kimono was a deep shade of red, with dark blue trimmings. Seiya smiled as well. His attire was similar, but his was strait dark blue. His eyes held life and happiness._

"_Kakyuu, what are you doing here so late?" He asked, smiling genuinely. Kakyuu took a seat beside him, and lay her head on his shoulder._

"_I could ask you the same!" She chirped happily. "I couldn't sleep tonight"_

"_Neither could I," Seiya agreed. They sat in silence a moment._

"_Seiya…I have to tell you something…" Kakyuu suddenly said quietly. He put an arm around her, and looked at her with concerned eyes._

"_What is it?" _

"_I…I'm…You're going to be a father, Seiya…" Kakyuu said nervously, and Seiya's expression was that of utter shock. She smiled at him weakly._

"_A…A father?" Seiya asked, and Kakyuu nodded. Seiya then leapt up, and took Kakyuu by the waist, and spun her around. _

"_A father, a FATHER!" Seiya screamed happily, and Kakyuu was laughing happily at his reaction. _

_The scene changed. Seiya was lying on the ground, blood all around his body. He realized what had happened instantly. Gathering his remaining strength, he followed the path that could only lead to one place: His home. He entered, and after finding blood all over the carpet, he knew his brother's had been attacked as well. Suddenly, hea heard screams coming from the back gardens. He ran, finding Kakyuu on the ground, holding her stomach protectively. His brothers were on the sides of the stairs, their blood drained. He saw a man standing before Kakyuu, and without thinking, charged him. The man caught his throat, and drank deep. Kakyuu was screaming Seiya's name. The man forced blood down Seiya's throat._

_Letting Seiya go, he went over to the brothers, doing the same thing. Seiya then went into convulsions and he screamed in pain. His eyes looked into Kakyuu's as the life left them. His body was dying. Suddenly, something primal triggered in his mind. He was no longer Kou Seiya. He was a creature of the worst monster. He glared at the man who had done this to him, but the man was too fast, and had hold of Kakyuu. _

_Seiya watched helplessly, screaming her name as the man squeezed Kakyuu's neck, until it finally snapped in two. Seiya could hear her heart beat fade. What made it worse was that he heard the child, his child's heart stop with the mother's. The man smiled as he drained her essence. Seiya was horror stricken. He had been too weak to do anything. _

_The man threw Kakyuu's corpse at Seiya, and laughed. By that time, Taiki and Yaten had finally come to from their deaths. The scene before them completely shocked and horrified them. _

_The scene changed again. Taiki and Yaten made arrangements for Kakyuu while Seiya was out, taking care of other things. _

_He trailed the man who had killed her. In his right hand was a torch, and in his left was a katana. He found the coffin the man was slumbering in, and set the torch upon it, and it burned quickly. The man pushed the lid off, finding the man he had turned the very night before. Seiya's eyes were cold, showing no mercy as he took his advantage, slicing off the man's head. _

_Taiki and Yaten turned to see their brother walking back to them, blood stains all over him. _

"_Are they buried?" Seiya asked weakly, and they nodded. _

"_Where?"_

"_On the cliff overlooking the sea, my brother," Taiki answered. Seiya turned to go, and Yaten and Taiki shared a glance._

"_This will haunt him forever" Yaten commented._

_Seiya stood at her grave, stroking the top of the headstone gently. He let his crimson tears flow freely from his face. He made her a promise, one he intended to keep._

_The scene ever-so changing, Usagi found herself in the dark again. _

Seiya looked at the grave by the sea, knowing in his heart he would always love Kakyuu.

"I failed you, Kakyuu…And I failed our child…I should have been stronger…then maybe…Maybe things would have turned out different…"

"You know they wouldn't have, Seiya"

Two figures formed beside the man. Taiki had spoken, and Seiya knew his brother was right. Had things been different, he would have condemned Kakyuu to an after-life of eternal damnation.

"You left your fledgling without feeding her, Seiya. You know she's not ready to feed from humans," Yaten commented.

"After tonight, she will have to," Seiya sneered.

"Only because she rejected you, Seiya. Spitefulness will only make it worse," Taiki said in a calm voice. Seiya turned to his brother, his eyes flashing fire.

"I'm not being spiteful. She doesn't want me around"

"I believe she said that she couldn't love you _yet_, you idiot," Yaten spat back at him. Seiya shrugged. Taiki took him by the collar, and slapped him. Seiya was surprised. Taiki NEVER did that.

"Your fledgling is at the apartment, lacking nourishment!" He yelled, but Seiya said nothing.

"Dammit, Seiya! She's not Kakyuu! You say you fell for her, but I don't think you do!" Yaten remarked in frustration.

"She can fend for herself, I'm sure," Seiya said. "Now, you two are either with me or against me, which is it?"

"Seiya…" Both men said, but shook their heads in defeat. Disappearing in the night, Seiya was left. His mind was made up. He disintegrated back to the apartment, finding Taiki and Yaten standing over the girl. Taiki's face was unreadable, but Yaten made up for it. His eyes shown disappointment and sympathy for what the girl was going to have to endure soon.

Seiya slit his wrist for the final time, and let it flow into a jug. After about ten minutes, he stopped, and went to get his things. Looking back at her, he saw her open her eyes.

"Good-bye, Tsukino Usagi," he whispered, and turned around to join his brothers in the shadows.

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered in the dark, but no one answered. Now that she finally understood, he had left. She hung her head.

A/N: hides from things being thrown at her Anyway, I hope this will make the story progress. I have decided to finish this before SRPG, so I can concentrate fully on both. Updates may take a while. 2 jobs, and college is going to be hard to juggle. But I shall try.


	7. Love and Purity

A/N: I'm alive, but freaking tired and hate having no time! And some crap has been going on the past few weeks. Work, work, and school, and a social life…And this story :P I sowie it took so long to get out, so I'll try to make it a long one! Aright, here is the chapter, Sorry it took too long to get out S-L! For the long wait, I shall add a little limeness to this chappy, but don't expect too much, k? ALSO: IMPORTANT: I made a mistake, I put this chapter in for "Alone" which is the original chapter 5. If you haven't already, please read "Alone" before this chapter. Thanks goes to S-L for pointing it out to me :P

**Vampyr**

Chapter 6: Purity and Love

Usagi knew it was daylight because her body couldn't move. The crimson inside of the jar beside her only taunted her further. Crimson tears stained her pale face.

"You…you lied to me…" She whispered, feeling like an abandoned child who finally understood what she had done wrong. Doing her best to curl up in a ball, Usagi tried to comfort herself as her eyes became heavy, and the world around her became nothing but a bleak abyss. She didn't notice the two figures grab her, and carry her off.

Awaking in sweat, Seiya found that, once again, he had not been able to sleep. His conscience would not allow him to rest when he knew he had just abandoned her.

"She wanted this…" He kept telling himself, trying to reassure the point that he had done her a favor. Staring at the ceiling, he found that he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he saw her last, she was crumpled on the floor, weak from malnourishment. He could still smell her sweet innocence, even though he was an ocean away from her.

Night was soon embracing the dusk, and Taiki and Yaten entered their brother's room.

"Are you sure about this?" Taiki asked, clearly concerned for the girl. Seiya nodded his head. Yaten said nothing, but walked out of the room.

"What do we do now, brother?" Seiya asked, consulting Taiki.

"We disappear…For a long time…Until everyone is dead or have forgotten about us…Even them…"

"Why didn't you both turn them?" Seiya asked, a little annoyed. Taiki glared at him.

"We're not like you, Seiya!" Was all Taiki sneered before leaving, and Seiya shrugged. Both of his brothers had fallen for the other two women, but wouldn't make them embrace the dark gift as he had Usagi. They didn't understand at all.

"So, a century's sleep I look forward to, is it?" he asked before disappearing to go feed. His rest was the same the following rising and his "visions" of her were getting worse and worse by the dusk.

Usagi awoke, feeling fully nourished. It was strange, for she knew she had collapsed earlier. Her surroundings were strange as well. She didn't remember falling out on a four-poster bed, but rather the floor.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked, more to herself than to anything else. She looked around the room, and upon trying to scratch her head, found that her hands were bounded. She found the same results with her feet. The room was small, but somehow cozy to her. At the same time, there was a certain uneasiness she felt. Lying back down on the bed, Usagi decided it was best not to question things yet.

She suddenly felt heat on her skin, and her head darted at the source. However, she couldn't find one. She felt it again, and this time it hurt. Somehow managing to get under the covers of the bed, Usagi hid from the small specks of light that were burning her flesh. She felt scared, but was baffled at why she couldn't see what was harming her.

"You can come out now, the light won't harm you," Usagi instantly knew that voice, and would anywhere.

"…Haruka-san…" she whispered. Haruka removed the covers from Usagi, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I am not going to harm you, Usagi-chan," Haruka cooed softly to the much smaller woman lying on the bed. However, Usagi's eyes were full of confusion and fear. Feeling a tinge of guilt, Haruka turned her head to her teal-haired companion, who was leaning against the door frame. She walked over to Usagi, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We aren't monsters, Usagi-chan. We want to help you." That seemed to calm Usagi down, for the little bit of trepidation in her eyes subsided. Michiru smiled, but then frowned again. "Unfortunately, we are going to have to do some testing on you first."

"What kind of testing?" Usagi asked, trying her best not to sound fearful.

"Usagi-chan, will you just trust us?" Haruka asked, but Usagi flashed a glare in her direction.

"I don't know who to trust anymore!" She sneered. "The only trust that was between us was when I was a mortal, and didn't know of any of this. You know, you were a part of the band. What can possibly be done, other than killing me, to help me?"

"We can turn you back into a mortal, and make it so _he _never touches you again," Michiru said quickly, before thinking about what she had just said. Haruka instantly looked over at Michiru, who was covering her mouth.

Usagi was shocked, but it didn't last long. The cruel reality was staring her in the face.

"I'm dead to this world. Minako-chan and Ami-chan went to my funeral. There is no more possibility for me to become mortal again." She said it with the understanding of what she was. Haruka sighed, as did Michiru.

"Then we have no choice, Koneko-chan…" Haruka whispered. A single tear was shed from the corner of her eye. Michiru bowed her head as well.

"We have to use you, then…" Michiru commented, and Usagi gave her a confused look.

"Do you realize how long we've been after _them_?" Haruka asked Usagi, a small smile crossing her lips. "We hate to do this to you, Usagi…but we have no choice…"

"Turning you back into a mortal would only raise questions, as you have understood…"

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Usagi asked dully, but Haruka and Michiru shook their heads.

"You are the one it seems that we have been looking for. You are the key to _his _sanity, and if we break you, his calm demeanor will break, and we will have all of them."

"You lied!"

"How so, Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked snidely, frowning.

"You told me you weren't monsters!" Usagi screamed, and tried to move from the bed, but Michiru only held her there.

"No we didn't. We are what the monsters are afraid of. We are the hunters…And as much as we hate it…We have to use you as bait…" Michiru stated blankly.

"I thought you were my friends…" Usagi sobbed, and this took both women aback. Her friends? No one had ever dared to call them that.

"Why must you make this hard on yourself!" Haruka roared, slapping Usagi. Michiru shot her partner a glare.

"We have no choice, Michiru! She is the only link we have to them! She denied the offer of mortality!"

Michiru sighed, and spared a sympathetic glance towards Usagi.

"Guards!" Haruka called. "Take her to the operating room!"

As Usagi was led out of the room, she gave both women a look of pure hatred, a feeling Usagi herself never thought herself possible of.

"I trusted you both, and you both are nothing but cold hearted mortals whose lives are only extended because of magic and the vengeance sworn to your families!" She sneered passing them completely. Both women were completely stunned at this remark.

"How did she know..?" Michiru asked the sandy blonde next to her.

"I have no idea…We have to break her fast, then."

Seiya awoke the next dusk, and after getting up from his bed, felt a wave of hatred pass through him. It hit him hard, almost enough to knock him from his standing position. He could hear screams of pain in his mind. Falling to his knees, Seiya grabbed at his head, feeling pain and hatred emitting inside of his being. However, he knew the feeling wasn't his own.

Taiki and Yaten were both in front of him, and both put a hand on either side of his shoulder. Taiki was the first to retreat hi hand, and a look of anger was present on his face. Yaten removed his own hand, and was glaring at Seiya, who was still on his knees.

"What are you going to do, Seiya?" Taiki asked, ready to strike his younger brother if he needed to.

"She hasn't called for me, so I cannot go!" Seiya said, banging his fist on the ground.

"DOES IT TAKE AN INVITATION, YOU IDIOT!" Yaten screamed at Seiya, who only nodded his head.

"She won't call for me, so I cannot go…" Seiya concluded, banging his fist on the floor again. "I left her, so I cannot go back to her unless she calls for me, dammit!"

Taiki was enraged.

"SHE IS GOING TO DIE!"

"It's what they want, Taiki…" Seiya whispered, and both Taiki and Yaten halted their verbal assault when tears were streaking down Seiya's face. "I've scanned her mind, don't think I haven't…She won't call for me because she's trying to protect us...Stupid woman…"

This time, it was Yaten who took Seiya by the collar. This didn't catch Seiya by surprise, for he was used to Yaten doing this. Even if Yaten was younger and shorter, he made up for it with his temper.

"So you are just going to let them torture her!"

The word torture made Seiya wince. Just imagining her in chains set off his temper. Yaten knew it, and kept going.

"They'll probably do experiments on her, sticking needles into her skin!"

Seiya was getting even more riled, which meant he was getting more dangerous to anyone and anything around him.

"And then, when they're done, they'll throw her in some room, and let the sun do the rest!"

After this, Yaten let go, and turned to walk away, leaving Seiya with Taiki. Yaten hadn't liked this girl at first, but she didn't deserve this. And he knew what Taiki would say to Seiya would make Seiya go after her, sane or not.

Taiki looked at his brother, and cracked his knuckles. Seiya was expecting the blow, but not this powerful of one.

"You made a promise to Kakyuu-san, Seiya!" That got Seiya's attention instantly. "You couldn't save Kakyuu-san, and you're just going to let Usagi-san die!"

Seiya was getting angry. Taiki understood the situation, and Seiya knew what he was doing. He was trying and failing to keep his temper.

"This is what she wanted, Taiki!" Seiya almost screamed. Taiki punched him again. He walked towards the door, and glared back at Seiya.

"Kakyuu-san is dead, Seiya, and Usagi-san will be there soon as well. What kind of man lets a woman die!"

And with that, Taiki slammed the door. Seiya was crumpled on the floor, Taiki and Yaten's words sinking in. It was then he felt a huge wave of pain, hurt, confusion, and screaming in his mind.

Usagi was screaming. They had just inserted more needles into her skin. It was too painful for her to bear. She let out screams, but they fell on deaf ears. The doctors were cutting up her body, but every time they did, the wound would heal itself. O they would do it again, and again and again. There was nothing she could do to escape, for her wrists were clasped by unbreakable chains. Her feet were the same.

Soon, she got hungry, and the doctors ignored it, and found that when she wasn't fed, the cuts and incision marks stayed on her skin without healing. After they were done, she was taken to a place for her to bathe. Being that she was so weak, they only tossed her in the cold water, and dragged her out. After clothing her, they led her to the bed that she had awoken in. Usagi curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

She woke the next rising, finding that she was standing up, facing the wall. After the first lash, she knew she was going to be tortured into giving information about Seiya. The men stripped her of her clothing, and laughed in her face, and licked their lips at her figure. Being the sadistic type they were, the men both did a dual whipping to her. She screamed in pain, for she couldn't handle much more of this. The men never stopped, but she did her best not to call for him. One man was caressing her face roughly, and touching places he shouldn't. She spat in his face, and he slapped her hard. It was then her small sanity broke, and she screamed for him in her mind over and over, only praying that he would hear her.

_Seiya…SEIYA! _

_Seiya…SEIYA!_

He head snapped up after hearing her. An image was presented in his mind, and his pupils turned a dangerous shade of red, leaving the normal cobalt color in the dust. Both Taiki and Yaten's heads snapped to the air, and they both smiled.

"Those bastards are in for an ass-kicking," Taiki commented, and Yaten looked at his brother, surprised he would make such a comment.

"I think they'd be lucky to get away with their lives"

Usagi was trying to keep away from the man who was trying to have his way with her. It was extremely hard considering she was chained at the wrists, but luckily the chain connected to the ceiling, so she could evade him. He eventually caught hold of her throat, and landed a rough kiss on her lips. She tried to move, but she was frail.

She suddenly felt air in the man's place, and opened her eyes to find Seiya squeezing the man's throat. She could hear his neck snapping in two, and closed her eyes to keep from watching the scene before her. Then there was complete silence. She opened her eyes, finding Seiya's back to her. She saw the blood on his hands, and frowned. He had just killed a man with no remorse. It didn't surprise her, for she had called for him to help her. She looked at the ground, not really knowing what to say.

Seiya couldn't look at her, for he feared for her if he did. Though tattered and bloody, her body was too beautiful to go unnoticed. And in the current state he was in, the small part of his sanity was telling him to leave.

"…Seiya…" Usagi whispered, and it took him all of his self-restraint not to just take her then and there.

"…You should go, Seiya…" Usagi urged, and she could see him stiffen.

"Usagi…" Seiya tried, but he could see her shaking her head.

"They'll kill you Seiya! Please just go!" Usagi tried again, but he still didn't move. So she tried again. "Seiya…Please…I can't…I don't want anything to happen to you…"

Seiya turned to her fully, and saw the crimson tears that were falling from her face. Still, he did not move. If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself, but she was tempting him.

"Do you really believe those mortals can harm me?" He asked, and Usagi suddenly felt stupid for assuming something so impossible. She turned away from him as much as she could, for she was suddenly feeling vulnerable and bare. She was ashamed at what he would probably see, but she couldn't look at him right now. The chains gave enough slack to let her sit, and so she did, and let out a muffled sob. He looked over at her, and was his eyes went back to the normal cobalt color they were. Walking over to her, he crushed the chains, and laid a hand on her back. Placing his head against the back of hers, he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Usagi…But I won't leave without you…" he whispered, gently placing a kiss on the back of her neck, and continued to the base of it. He then moved his head, and placed a kiss on the side of her neck, and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He kissed up to her earlobe, and stopped.

"Seiya…This is what they want…They'll catch you, Seiya…Please…"

"I don't give a damn about them, Usagi…They can't keep me away from you…" Seiya growled in her ear.

The lights were suddenly turned on, and Seiya pulled her into his frame, prepared to kill more mortals if it came down to it.

"How touching, Kou," Haruka sneered. "Don't make promises that you won't be able to keep."

"Haruka…" Seiya growled. He pulled Usagi closer. "You did this to her, I'll bet."

"I did nothing of the sort, Kou. You did this to her," Haruka countered. "I only did what was expected of me."

"What's that, Haruka? To just kill me? What will that do!" Seiya asked.

"She was my sister, Kou, and you let her die!" Haruka growled. She pointed a finger at Seiya. "You let her DIE!"

"Dammit, Haruka, it wasn't my fault!" Seiya yelled at the other woman.

"You should have protected her! You claimed to love her!"

"I DID LOVE HER! I STILL LOVE HER!"

Haruka smiled. She could see the shock in Usagi's eyes. Seiya realized then what he had just said, and cursed himself. Usagi was pulling away from him, not knowing why she felt so shattered. She was naked, but she didn't care. She felt betrayed for some reason.

"Why…Why do I feel betrayed?" She whispered to the wind, and Seiya glanced at her, his eyes wide. Haruka was smiling.

"Because you are so much like my late little sister, he confused you for her. And you actually thought that he had fallen for you after this, didn't you, Usagi-chan?" Usagi didn't answer, only stared at the wall. "But it seems he is still in love with a ghost."

"A ghost…" Usagi whispered, feeling completely broken inside. "I'm not a ghost Seiya…" Haruka gently put a long shirt on the young lamia, figuring to give her a little bit of decency. Blood seeped through, but it was better than no clothing at all.

"A ghost, Seiya…" was all she was managing to say. Dark ruby streams fell from the corners of her eyes.

"Usagi…" Seiya whispered, feeling his heart sinking.

"I want to die…" Usagi whispered, catching both Haruka and Seiya off guard. She walked over to Haruka, and stood before her. She pointed to the dagger on the taller woman's belt, sheathed. After Haruka didn't move, Usagi glared and snatched the sword from the sheath, and placed it in Haruka's hand, pointing it towards her heart.

"Kill me…" Usagi whispered. "Please…If you have any mercy at all, please just kill me…Maybe then I can be a ghost…For someone else to love, wait…Never mind…" Usagi glared at Seiya. "I don't have anyone…I never did…"

"Usagi…" Seiya was whispering her name. She glared at him again, but then smiled warmly.

"…I refuse…to be taken for a ghost…"

Then, without warning, Usagi took Haruka's hand, and attempted to drive the dagger through her heart, but it never reached her. Seiya had jumped between the blade and her heart. Both women let go of the dagger, which was grounded into Seiya's left shoulder blade, and Haruka was in a sort of shock at what had just happened. He fell atop of Usagi, who was in shock also.

"Seiya…" Usagi sobbed. "Seiya, you idiot, why did you do that!"

"Because…You aren't a ghost, Usagi…"

"Seiya…" Usagi continued sobbing, even though he was still atop of her.

"As touching as this is," Haruka started, shaking off her shock. "I finally have you, Kou!"

"Like Hell you do!" A voice boomed beside the pair on the ground.

"Don't count us out when this idiot does stupid crap," Another voice boomed. Two figures appeared. Taking the pair, they disintegrated.

"DAMMIT!" Haruka screamed. "I had them! I had them, ad I let them slip through my fingers…Koneko-chan…Why did you have to pull something like that to throw me off completely?"

Usagi was standing in the warm shower, letting the events that took place just hours ago sink in. She suddenly felt weak again, even though Taiki and Yaten had fed her. She grabbed the rail in the shower, but it didn't help. She was shaking now, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She suddenly felt strong hands holding her up, yet they were invisible. She was grateful, but it didn't stop the room from spinning.

_Seiya…_

_What's wrong? _She could feel the concern in his thought-voice.

_I feel…so weak…_

_That's impossible, you've just been fed!_

_The room…It's spinning…_

Even with the extra support from the invisible hands of Seiya, Usagi fell sideways, tripping over the tub, but never hit the ground. Seiya held her wet body against his own. Grabbing a towel, he dried her off, and clothed her. Yet again, he had to hold in the urge to make her his completely when her body was too tempting.

Laying her in his bed, Seiya climbed in beside her, and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and fell asleep beside her.

Usagi awoke a few hours later and smiled gently, feeling a sense of peace and security with Seiya's arms around her. However, his words from earlier were still fresh in her mind. He still loved Kakyuu, and she was a replica. Prying his hands off of her, Usagi went to the piano in the other room, and began playing notes, and scribbling down lyrics. When she as finished, she decided to give it a test run. The music seemed to flow through her fingers, and she began to sing.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out,_

_And felt that I would die,_

_Hurt so much to hurt you_

_Then you look at me,_

_You're not shouting anymore._

_You're silently broken._

_I'd give anything now,_

_To kill those words for you,_

_Each time I say something I regret_

_I cry I don't want to lose you,_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me…_

_Cause you were made for me,_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make _

_I can't live this life,_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me…_

_You look in my eyes,_

_And I'm screaming inside,_

_That I'm sorry!_

_And you forgive me again,_

_You're y one true friend,_

_And I never meant to hurt you…_

_(I think it's called "Stay" by Evanescence)_

She just continued to let the notes fill the room, unaware of Seiya standing in the doorframe.

"But you love a ghost…Someone I could never fully be…I'm not good enough…" He could hear her whispering.

"Never good enough…" Usagi whispered, and she saw a single drop of blood on her wrist. "I can't believe this…when did I start feeling this way?"

Seiya could feel moisture in his own eyes. Why was he crying so much lately? It irked him a little, but he understood now. He walked over to her silently, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Odango…" He whispered, and she turned to face him. He smiled gently, and wiped the small blood stain from her cheek. He then proceeded to kiss her gently. She was taken aback by this, but instead of pulling back, like she normally would, she gave into his kiss. He gently picked her up, and went back into the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss once. It turned from gentle to passionate in a matter of minutes, and Seiya running his hands up and down her arms. She wrapped her arms around him, and tears fell from her eyes once more.

_If this is what you want because I resemble her so much, Seiya…I'll give you this much…_

A/N::Hides from tomatoes: I know this chapter is kind of like "eh? Haruka is Kakyuu's sister? HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE!" but that will be explained laterness. Poor Usagi, she feels like all she is a replacement. But it will get better soon, I promise! I will do my best to update, but I have 2 jobs and school. They may take a while, BUT I WILL UPDATE:P Love you guys! amber3392


	8. To Love a Monster

Amber3392: Geeze, you know I love you guys when its 3 am. I could be sleeping, but I love you guys so much, I decided to start the next chapter of Vampyr. :P Love you guys! Ehehehehehehehehehehehehe…..Lemon content in this chappy, I do believe. If you are underageded, DON'T READ! You have been warned! And believe you me, I've read, and watched movies on vampire loving, and uh….Yea…LOL…We all know it can be a little on the darker side of the spectrum, but only a little…MEOW!I JUST GOT ANOTHER AVENGED SEVENFOLD CD! YAYNESS!

**Vampyr**

Chapter Seven: To Love a Monster

After wiping her tears from her eyes, Seiya removed the small amount of clothing that kept her milky skin from being exposed. Running his eyes over her body, he smiled. Removing his shirt, he smiled again when Usagi looked at his chest.

She ran her small hand over his perfect build, and his arms. She figured that since this was probably because she was so like Kakyuu. She wouldn't deny that she hadn't thought of him taking her before, but that was when she hid those thoughts in the deepest part of her mind, for at the time, she was scared to death of him as well. But at that very same time, a darker side of her hungered for him.

"Usagi, what's the matter?" Seiya asked, planting kisses on the base of her neck. Usagi shook her head, signaling nothing. Seiya shook his own head, and continued. Biting into her throat, he began sucking gently at her life force. Usagi couldn't tell weather or not to be in pain or pleasure land. She just held on to his back while he did so. Soft moans could be heard escaping her lips.

He then released himself from her, and put her head to his own neck. She understood, and began to drink from him as well. He groaned, and Usagi felt something inside of her burning. She licked the wound, teasing him. He pinned her to the bed, and looked at her with huger and passion in his cobalt eyes. It was a wild, primitive look, and it drove Usagi over the edge. She kissed him passionately, and he returned the favor. She was as wild as the wind that was whipping outside.

The rest of their clothing seemed to disappear from their bodies. At first he was gentle, with her, considering she was a virgin. She yelped in pain when he entered her, but it was soon replaced with something that she had never before dreamt of. He pulled in and out of her, going faster just to make her scream his name. Other times he would slow down, just so he could caress her face, and see the smile on her face. He soon finished inside of her, and collapsed atop of her. Usagi shook her head, but was smiling all the same.

He could swear at one point that she was in fact Kakyuu, for she was the exact replica of the woman he had loved so long ago.

_Kakyuu…_He barely thought, but Usagi caught it. Closing her eyes, she chose to accept it, but her heart broke into a million pieces. He whispered it again, and she waited for her name to be called from him, but it never was. She pushed him off of her, and got up, silently clothing herself. He was asleep, so he didn't know what he was thinking. She went back out into the living room, finding Yaten sitting on the couch. Taiki was at the piano. Yaten glanced at her, and saw the distraught look on her face. Taiki could feel it, and so he turned to face her.

She said nothing as she went outside on the balcony. She sat on top of it, sitting with her knees to her chin, and hands around her legs. She let the sobs she had been holding in out. This was her decision, she had let him make love to her, but she at least thought that he would say her name once. Her hair whipped all around her in the wind.

"Just once…whisper my name…" Usagi sobbed, uncontrollably. Taiki and Yaten looked at one another.

"He didn't…" Yaten said, shocked. Taiki shook his head.

"It seems he did…Poor Usagi-san…"

"She had to have known…" Yaten reasoned, and Taiki shook his head once more.

"That's what made it worse…She gave her love to him willingly knowing that he still loved Kakyuu…She needs time by herself, and we need to have another chat with Seiya. The idiot doesn't know he did it…Geeze, he has the worst trouble with women…"

Seiya awoke to Usagi gone. Where was she? Feeling two familiar presences, his head shot up.

"What do you need? I have to find Usagi," Seiya grumbled, putting on a pair of boxers. Taiki took him by the throat, and dragged him to the living room, and pointed Seiya's gaze to the balcony.

"Why are you crying, Usagi?" Seiya whispered to himself. Taiki rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know how the poor woman feels, Seiya…" Yaten said after they were back in Seiya's room.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya questioned. Taiki slapped him.

"Think, you idiot! You didn't catch the thought that ran through her mind when you took her!"

"I wasn't paying attention; I was kissing her at the time!" Seiya said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, after she came into the living room, she was distraught. Everything that happened was all said without her saying a word!" Yaten yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"She feels like a replacement, Seiya! And I'm sure you thinking and whispering Kakyuu's name didn't help her feel any better!" Taiki screamed as well. "Damn, Seiya, for a smart guy, and the strongest of the three of us, you sure are a dumb-ass!"

Seiya said nothing. He couldn't believe that he had actually thought of Kakyuu after he had just made love to Usagi. He thought back to before, and read the look in her eyes.

_If this is what you want because I resemble her so much, Seiya…I'll give you this much…_

"So now you understand…" Yaten whispered. "She's broken inside…You broke her heart when you finally captured it!"

"She…loves me..?" Seiya questioned, and Taiki glared at him.

"Why else would she give her innocence to you, Seiya? Geeze, Seiya! Think about it…"

Seiya said nothing. He couldn't. He broke her heart because of his own obsession with her similarity to Kakyuu. His two brothers shook their heads, and left him to his thoughts. He knew he had to apologize to her, but dreaded her reactions. Getting dressed, he walked to the balcony, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please…don't touch me, Seiya…" Usagi whispered. Seiya hung his head. "I guess I should have expected it…You don't…You don't love me…"

"Usagi…"

"No, Seiya…It's true…I know you don't…I can't compete with someone you've already given your heart to…"

"Please listen to me, Usagi…" Seiya begged, but she shook her head, and started crying again.

"That song I sang yesterday…It was for you…But…Now…I just don't know…"

This time, Seiya pulled her chin to his face. Her eyes were lifeless and dull.

"Usagi…I'm sorry…Please forgive me…" Seiya whispered, and tried to kiss her, but she avoided him.

"I miss the sunlight, Seiya…I wish I could see it again, if only for one moment…"

"Usagi…Please…"

"I miss the colors of the light. Now all I see are the shades of silver, grey and black…"

Seiya hung his head.

"Am I a monster, Usagi? If I am not, then I will walk in the sun with you…"

Usagi looked at him, and tears flowed freely from her eyes again. Her face was stained crimson, but she was still beautiful to him.

"You are a monster, Seiya…But I am, too…"

"Usagi, please let me explain…"

"There's nothing for you to explain, Seiya…The worst part of it was that…" She looked strait into his eyes, and she couldn't help the glare that escaped her sapphire eyes. "I gave myself to you!"

"So it was for nothing, Usagi!" Seiya growled at her, instant rage overtaking him. "Was it really so bad!" He took her by the throat, and brought her ear to his lips.

"You wanted me from the moment you feared me!" He whispered dangerously. Shock was evident in her eyes. She said nothing.

"I should have let them kill you," Seiya sneered, and Usagi's heart completely crushed. "I don't know why the hell I even care!"

A/N: Eh…they're fighting again…Don't worry, you'll ind out why Seiya is acting out of Character soon enough. :hint, hint: Remember when Seiya was hoping she would come to him soon, or else the monster would release itself? Read and review, plz It will get better soon, I promise.


	9. We are the Same

A/N: Thanks to all of the reviewses!!!! Here is the next chappy for you guys!!! I gotta tell you guys, if you listen to Evanescence, her new Album is the shiznite! I love that friggen CD!!! WARNING: Strong lemon content! If you are not of age, shame on you! Well, I can't say anything, for I used to do it…anyway, I will give you this warning: If you know the nature of vampires, and vampire love, you know it's gonna be a little bit heavy on the sexual side :D lol I don't think anyone really pays attention to these warnings anyway :) Enjoy!! I hope this makes up for my lateness! I have been so stressed out with college, and personal dilemmas, plus my friends' dilemmas, plus sleep depravation zzzz…..ZZZZZZZZ………zzzzzzzzzzz, and no writing….I hope to get another chapter up soon, too :) PLZ bear with me. Flames can go to Hell where they belong, but R&R plz lol, love you guys!

**Vampyr**

Chapter Eight: We Are the Same

Amber 3392

As soon as the words were uttered, Seiya felt himself coming back, instead of the monster that had revealed itself for the past few minutes. Feeling a surge of hurt inside of his mind, he realized it wasn't his own. Finally looking into Usagi's eyes, all that he could see was the hurt that was overtaking his mind. He was expecting some reaction: A slap, and yelling, but instead she was silent. Silent and unmoving, save for her eyes, which sprang to live in vivid sorrow. As he let go of her throat, she turned her back away from him.

"I'll never be Kakyuu-san…" Usagi whispered, making Seiya stare at the ground. "You…You can't pretend to love me when you still love her so deeply…"

Hugging herself, Usagi tried to give herself some level of comfort. Droplets of rain and the sound of thunder threatened for a squall, but neither if them showed a sign of movement. Silently, Usagi turned to find Seiya's back to her own. He hadn't said a single thing, but somehow, she was grateful.

"Do you hate me, Seiya? Am I a replacement?" She asked suddenly, surprising the both of them. Seiya said nothing, but went back inside, leaving Usagi to her own thoughts.

_Why do I love him? _

Finally, she came to the conclusion, and her own decision.

"I refuse to be miserable…I'd rather die…"

She waited until Taiki and Yaten went to their own rooms, and crept on silent feet to the kitchen. Looking in the drawers, she unsuccessfully searched for something sharp. Running to the bathroom, she couldn't even find a razor or even a pair of scissors in the supplies drawer. Growing desperate, Usagi broke the side of a wooden chair, and attempted to drive it through her abdomen and heart. She went into shock when she saw her wound healing, only slowly. Sensing the morning sun rising, Usagi limped over to the door, leaving a blood trail from her still healing wound. When she couldn't open the door, she broke into a mass of bloody tears on the ground.

"No, no, no!" Usagi whimpered. Suddenly she felt him looking at her.

"Seiya?..Why do I feel like a caged bird?!" Usagi screamed at him.

"Am I such a monster that you want to leave this world, my Odango?"

Looking up, Usagi found him towering over her, a stoic mask covering his dark features. Even in this present situation, Usagi couldn't help but notice his bare chest. Shaking her head, she frowned at him.

"You…are more monster than man…Kou Seiya…" Usagi barely breathed, and ringed when he smirked insanely.

"More monster?" He asked, his smirk promising mischief. He swiftly pinned Usagi to the ground, each hand holding her wrists.

"Tell me, my precious Odango…Whom do you love so passionately? Do you love the sentimental part of my existence that at this very second is screaming for me to stop, that I shouldn't do this to you…Or do you love this part of me; the wild, untamed monster that you name me?" Seiya growled/purred in Usagi's ear. Just his breath on her skin was enough to enflame her entire body. Sensing this, Seiya tore at her clothing, determined to get his answer one way or the other.

"Tell me now, Odango! Tell me which you love so much, my precious creation," he urged, purring in her ear, and licking her earlobe, trying to make her react. He wasn't expecting her answer.

"I…I love Seiya…I don't care which…I can't love someone half-way…It's either all or nothing…So…" She didn't get to finish, for Seiya's mouth claimed her own, demanding all of her, right there. She was driving him crazy, and he finally found the difference between Kakyuu and Usagi. Kakyuu would only accept his sentimental side, he knew. He just knew.

"Seiya…" Usagi managed to breathe, and he looked at her.

"Do you hate me?" She asked again, and tears threatened. "Because you never answered me…"

"Oh, Usagi…I can't hate you…" Seiya whispered before claiming her mouth once more, as she ran her slender fingers down his chest. Soon, both of them were completely bare. After he saw her figure once more, outlined in darkness, he let his sanity break, but only a little. She was screaming his name over and over. He obliged her every command, thrust for thrust.

"Seiya…let go…please," Usagi barely whispered, and Seiya's eyes went wide, and he smirked his mischievous smirk.

"I don't think you could handle it, Odango," Seiya replied, thrusting into her a little harder.

"For Pete's sake, Seiya…I'm a lamia…I'll heal if you hurt me!" Usagi swiftly retorted, and Seiya let his sanity go, and his eyes glowed a reddish color. His thrusts became more aggressive, and she was screaming and he loved it. Soon, he climaxed, and fell atop her again. He held her there, and realized that he had just roughly made love to her on the floor.

"Usagi…" Seiya started, but was silenced by her fingers on his lips.

"I'll heal…" She said, and attempted to get up. She toppled back onto Seiya, who took her by the shoulders. He stood her up, and looked at her back. Friction hadn't been kind to her skin, for it was red and blue where he had let loose his inner demon. He was worried, because it wasn't healing.

"I haven't fed…" Usagi admitted. Seiya lay her head against his chest, and bit his wrist. He offered her his wrist, and she gladly took it. Afterward, he picked up her frail body, and went into his, or rather their, bedroom. He was grateful Taiki and Yaten had left for the night.

T-T T-T

Usagi awoke in a much more comfortable place than she remembered. Glancing beside her, she smiled at Seiya, who was still sleeping. She watched him sleep, and found him fascinating, although a little scary. He didn't move a muscle, as if he really were dead.

"Well, he is, in a sense"

Feeling a little grimy, Usagi walked into the bathroom, and started a shower. After the warm water was at the right temperature, she stepped inside. The water was so refreshing to her as she scrubbed the soap on her skin. For some reason, everything had become more sensual since the previous rising. In the midst of applying shampoo and conditioner, Usagi felt hands on her waist.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked, wondering if he were really there or if he was playing tricks in her, like the other time. Turning slightly, and smiling, she leaned back, coming in contact with his chest. She giggled.

"Seiya, you are supposed to be sleeping," Usagi teased. Seiya just smiled warmly at her.

"Why sleep when the best thing I could dream is outside of it," he replied, smirking again.

Usagi took a moment, and licked her lips at the sight of him. He looked even better in the shower than dried off. His muscles were even more defined as little trickles of water streamed down his god-like body.

He would say the same for her. He gulped, looking at her creamy skin, which was even more glistened in water.

"You need to get in the shower more often," Seiya commented.

"How dare you?" She mock yelled. Seiya smiled again, and she swore it was the warmest smile she'd ever seen on him.

"Let me guess…Crazy Seiya had me last night….Sentimental Seiya wants me now?" Usagi asked, smirking a bit herself. Seiya licked his own lips, and nodded. How could he not, she had the body of a goddess.

He trailed kisses down the back of her neck, and pressed himself against her gently. She smiled, and moved his hands up and down her body. When he could control no more of himself, she smiled at him, and told him it was ok to be wild and crazy.

"I love you, Seiya, so it doesn't matter…"

"I love you, too, Odango…"

T-T-T-T

"Is this the place, Haruka?" Michiru asked, a little annoyed with her partner.

"Yes, Michiru…I am sure this time…"

"This time, we have to kill them…and her…"

"As much as I hate to do so…we have no choice…"

A/N: CLIFFY!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA::Ahem:: sorry about that lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. Don't you hate the slayer people who ruin the darn good love scene sequence?! Oh, well….Makes story go…I added a wee bit of fluff in this chappy cringes fluff…What kind of word is fluff? Or fuzzy warmness? LOL, R&R

Love you guys!

Amber3392


	10. I'd Die For You vs I'd Die without You

A/N: Sorry for the long wait….I have had a rough week…or month, rather… I really wish I could get more reviews, but thank those of you that have faithfully reviewed me :) I write for you guys, for your reading pleasure! Don't worry, I plan to make this Fic the longest one I have ever written! It shall be my LEGACY MWUAHAHAHAHA::runs away from the straitjacket:: Leave me alone, Straitjacket!!! lol jk, but the standard warning goes for this chappy….geeze, I feel like I'm writing nthing but sex lately I sowie…Vampires have sex a lot, it isn't my fault lol, anyway, enjoy! I have enjoyed eating Pocky (spelling?) since buying some at the store for the first time ever lol

**Vampyr**

Chapter 9: I'd Die for You vs. I'd Die without You

Seiya held Usagi as his thrusts became more aggressive and deep. Nipping at her neck, he could only scrape it gently and slowly to tease her skin, which only made her moan. He smiled. It made him genuinely happy to see her this way. The only thing that made it better was the fact that the water made it all the more sensual. He soon felt himself ejaculate, and he flinched a little as white liquid trickled down Usagi's legs as he held her.

Her head was supported by his chest, and he swore she would have fallen had he not been there to hold her up. Picking her up, Seiya went back into the bedroom. He dressed her, for she seemed to have fallen asleep. He then dressed himself, and laid next to her. He pulled a strand of her hair from her golden tresses.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. As much as he hated to admit it, he had never before felt this way before, not even with Kakyuu.

A jolt of electricity went through his body, and he knew that those unwelcome to the home were making their way to them. Sending a silent warning to his brothers, he swiftly picked Usagi up, and hid in the basement below the apartment. He knew of no other safe haven to go to, and he couldn't just disintegrate outside, for the sun was still too high in the sky for him. It may have been setting, but he was old, and even a small glimpse of the golden rays would be fatal to him if he went without the proper clothes and protection; and he was far from it, only dressed in black pants and a back shirt; and Usagi was no better, only clothed with one of his longer shirts and a pair of his boxers.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps six floors above, Seiya remained completely still, not wanting any sound to be heard from where he was. A few hours laterUsagi stirred.

"Seiya…" She whispered, but opened her eyes completely when her mouth was covered up by his hand gently.

_They are here…Do not make a sound..._

She stiffened. Memories of what they did to her when they caught her last flooded her mind. Clinging slightly to Seiya, she remained completely silent, as he had asked of her. He wrapped a protective arm around her, and continued to make their presence masked. It was hard, considering he was used to only masking himself and it was draining his energy fast.

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered again, and he gave her an exhausted look. Smiling weakly, he squeezed her tightly.

_Imagine yourself as invisible…_

_Seiya?_

_Imagine yourself as invisible, now, Usagi…_

Doing as told, she imagined herself transparent, like glass. She looked back at Seiya, who was looking more on the rough side all things considered. Placing a hand on his cheek, she caressed only slightly, but it was enough to warrant a reaction. Placing a small kiss inside her palm, he smiled gently at her.

"My Odango…" he whispered, bringing her palm back to face, caressing her satin fingers with his face, placing kisses on them as he did so.

"Seiya…" Usagi whispered, losing a little of her concentration. How could she concentrate with his tempting lips on even the simplest places on her body?

"I'm sorry, Odango…" Seiya whispered, but she wondered what he was sorry about. She soon found herself being thrust through time and space, and ended up back in her old apartment, finding Taiki and Yaten with the sleeping Ami and Minako. She wasn't paying attention to them, but rather was trying to find Seiya.

"Seiya..?" Usagi whispered, not finding him with her. Taiki and Yaten looked at her, and then turned to their brides. Usagi had figured that Taiki and Yaten would go for them after scanning Seiya's mind once, and so it didn't surprise her as greatly as she thought it would.

"SEIYA?" she sobbed, wanting his presence. She needed it, craved it. Just being apart from him, his calm exterior, his wild savageness, even his cold eyes, for just a short amount of time was starting to drive her a little crazy. It wasn't that she was obsessed; it was the fact that she didn't know where he was, or why he had just done that.

_Seiya…? SEIYA, where are you…? _

No response. Tears threatened. Taiki and Yaten looked in wonder at the young vampire that was crying over the absence of their brother.

"Usagi…he'll be ok…" Yaten tried to reassure, but she only stared at the ground. Shaking, she was choking on her words.

"But where is he…?" she asked, and let the crimson fall.

**----Vampyr---**

He had thrust her to the only place that would be safe for her, for he knew he would not be able to protect her properly soon. He was weak, and they were coming. Smirking, he knew he still had enough strength to deal with them.

_Seiya?_

Turning his head, Seiya resisted with every fiber in his body screaming in rage at replying to her call. He would not put her in danger, he'd rather die.

_SEIYA, where are you?_

Tears were in her mind, in her voice, and he could only resist on her behalf. Clenching his fist, he stood in the dark until he heard foot steps coming downstairs. A flash of light went in his eyes.

"Well, well, it seems we've found only one," Haruka mocked. Michiru said nothing, but rather stared at the empty spot beside Seiya.

"Where is Usagi?" She asked gently.

"Somewhere safe, where you can't find her" came the short, cold reply. Michiru nodded, but Haruka was determined to rile the man.

"So, Kou, tell me, why did you take so long to save Usagi when we abducted her? It certainly was a horrid affair for her, with all of the needles and whip lashes."

Seiya looked at the taller woman dangerously. That was a tender spot for him, when he was ignorant of Usagi's true feelings and his own. A shot was heard, and Seiya looked at his shoulder, finding it bloody.

"Seems koneko-chan is a tender spot for you….how touching, Kou…"

"Shut up, you bitch," Seiya replied.

_Seiya…please come back to me…_

"You take her life and her chance of salvation only to abuse her, it seems. And now, we have to kill her."

"You'll have to kill me first," Seiya sneered.

_I can't, Odango…_

"With much pleasure. Hell, we almost broke her once, and I must say, you hurt her more than any of us could have. My God, you blurted that you still loved my little sister in front of her, unbeknownst to you that she loved you. I must say, that is priceless."

"I know I don't deserve her, but dammit I love her…I will die to keep her safe if I have to."

"Just like you kept Kakyuu safe?" Michiru asked suddenly in a short sneer, and both Seiya and Haruka looked at her.

"Michiru…" Haruka stated, amazed that Michiru could say such a thing. She usually never did. But Haruka saw Seiya's shock, and used it to the advantage. Shooting him again, she smiled.

"Seems you can't protect anyone…" Haruka taunted.

_Seiya…please…I can't do this without you…please come back to me…_

_Odango…you deserve better…_

"Are you talking to her now? Are you begging her to come and save your sorry ass?" Haruka taunted again, but silenced when he disappeared.

**---Vampyr---**

Usagi was rocking back and forth, wanting to just see him. She had finally found him in their mind link, and wanted him out of there. She pleaded, but he refused. She told herself and he told her it was to protect her, but she didn't care. Finally, she broke down, and told him she'd die without him.

"Seiya…" she whispered, but felt a jolt in the air, and looking up, found Seiya standing in front of her, wounded badly. He toppled over, and she caught him. Taiki and Yaten moved to help, but caught a sharp glare from Usagi.

"Please…just leave us alone right now…he will be hungry, and unless you want Minako and Ami to be his meal, I suggest you leave. Please…" She was begging them, and they nodded, understanding. In an instant, they were left in her abandoned apartment.

"Oh, Seiya…" Usagi whispered, stroking his hair gently. She bit her arm, and positioned it over his mouth. His wounds were severe and e needed blood fast. She frowned, he was refusing to drink from her.

"Seiya. Drink."

_I don't trust myself…_

"I trust you…you won't hurt me…" She whispered back, smiling. Reluctantly, he bit into her wrists, and began drinking. Her blood, even mingled with his, was intoxicating. He could never get enough of it. Pulling her into an embrace, he moved his fags from her wrist to her neck, gently stroking it.

"Seiya…" Usagi barely whispered, feeling the danger point coming soon. He looked at her, and nodded. Licking both her neck and wrist, he smiled. She smiled back, but frowned when she felt fatigue engulf her body.

"And to think you gave me blood…all of the…time…" She said, and let her head rest on his chest.

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter sucked. Anyway, plz forgive me. This month and a half have been really rough. I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving! And don't forget to review!


	11. The Monster of Bloodlust

A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA:D NEW CHAPPYNESS!!! This is OFFICIALLY the LONGEST fan fiction I have ever written! PLZ REVIEW!!! Oh, and for the rest of the STORY: I do not own SM, if I did, Mamoru….(mutters bad things) would peacefully love someone else - . Anyway, standard warning of LIME and LEMON lol…and bloodlust (uses subliminal messaging) you WILL review, you WILL review….did it work?

**Vampyr**

Chapter 10: The Monster of Bloodlust

Amber3392

Seiya held Usagi as she slept soundly in his arms. Moonlight glistened from the window to outline his still features. Holding her close, he remembered the minutes of his taking of her blood. She was so pure, and thought only of him when she did so. He had never thought that she would actually lay down her own life if he died.

Looking back at her lifeless features, he knew she would need blood, just as much as he did. Her blood helped, but he needed more than that, and now, so did she. But how would he hunt for the both of them? Her hunger would be growing soon, and her desire for it would also make her into a different being, thus beginning her own battle with the monster that named their kind and branded them as such.

"Seiya…"

He turned to his oldest brother, who handed him a box of what looked like donated blood-packs. Seiya cringed at the thought of cold blood, but knew there was no alternative. It would make Usagi grimace, but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you, brother," Seiya said, and Taiki nodded before disappearing again. He had his own fledgling to deal with, and could waste no time to chat. He also knew that Seiya and Usagi needed to be alone for this.

Seiya ripped off the top of one bag, and gulped it down, and his fangs lengthened in pleasure of the even cold crimson flowing down his throat. He drank six more, and left several for Usagi. Propping her against his chest, he opened her mouth, and poured the liquid down her throat gently. Licking her lips gently, Usagi gestured for more with her tongue. He obliged her, and had to contain himself when she smiled with a tempting innocent smile on her lips.

"More…Seiya…" She whispered, and he gave her another. Soon, it was all gone. Opening her eyes, a small shade of crimson coated her normal blue eyes. Smirking himself, Seiya looked deep into them, mischief evident.

"Seiya ….I don't want that…" She whispered, and Seiya chuckled to himself.

"So, what is it that you want, exactly?" He asked, and she smiled so innocently, it was pure seduction.

"You," She whispered, and he smiled, his eyes wide, but not in shock, but instead with something that only a Vampyr could truly understand. Pulling her to him quickly, he slammed his mouth against hers, scraping her lips gently. She kissed back with just as much force and passion. A small moan escaped her lips, and he deepened the kiss, bringing her down to the carpet. She didn't mind, but was pulling him down on her, and letting her hands wander down his back.

"Odango…"Seiya whispered, after breaking the kiss briefly. She looked at him, her eyes still shaded in crimson. "Do you know what this feeling that you are feeling is?"

"All I know is that I want you, Seiya…I need you…" She replied back, breathless, not that she had any breath in her to begin with.

"Usagi…I think you need blood more than you need me…" Seiya concluded, getting off of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious. "Because I don't think I need blood."

"Usagi…You were thinking of draining me once you got the chance…"

Her eyes reverted back to the normal blue that they usually were instantly. Denial was evident upon her face, and it hurt him to see her this way, but he had to tell her about the monster in her.

"I…I didn't mean to…Seiya, I'm so sorry," She began, looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, Usagi…It's the part of you that you hate about me…It's the monster in you…your bloodlust…the succubus…the evil in which the dual edged-sword of immortality curses," Seiya said slowly, afraid of her reaction.

"So I am a monster after all?" She asked quietly, and he made her look at him as he shook his head.

"No, you are not…I am the only one that will see you this way, as you are the only one who will see me that way…Others know of it, but have never seen it…Do you understand?"

"Not really," Usagi answered truthfully. He wrapped an arm around her, and held her close to him once more.

"What just happened…when you thought of draining me dry once you had the chance…I know you fought it off, but t was overbearing because you had so little blood. It is something that at times is uncontrollable, depending on the situation…When you told the others to leave, you feared for them, because you knew I would go into a bloodlust if they stayed. You _knew_. That is what I mean when I say that only we witness it, only we can sense it…Because of our deep connection."

"Oh…ok, I think I understand," She said, smiling a little. It was comforting to know that only he would see her in such a monstrous state. He placed his lips near her ear.

"I would want no one looking at you when you are in those stages, my love…You have no idea how tempting you looked just a few moments ago. I would have a hard time letting a mortal live if he saw you that way," he whispered hoarsely, making Usagi shudder. He then trailed kisses from her earlobe to her neck. Leaning her neck back, she let him kiss her there.

"So it would be like on the balcony last night?" She asked, and he nodded. He honestly felt bad for doing that to her, but she was right. It was his monster, and only she would see it.

"Seiya…I need more blood…I feel so weak…" She said, and he chuckled again. He handed her a blood bag, but she tossed it away.

"Can I…I mean…Um…" She began, and he smiled, offering his neck to her. She wanted warm blood, and was more accustomed to it. She drank lightly, so as to control herself, and stopped after about three minutes. Licking the wound, she looked back at her dark prince.

"Thank you, Seiya…" She said, and laid her head against his chest. "So…where do we go from here? They know where we live…"

"We are moving to America…We blend in better there, anyway," He replied, and she smiled at him brightly.

"I've always wanted to go to America!" She chirped, and he smiled at her excitement. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Right now," he said, and took her hand, disappearing.

A/N: I know this chapter wasa really short, but I promise, I have ideas! I just didn't want them to get America until the next chapter, if you get what I mean :P


	12. America and Spells

A/N: Hides from things being thrown at her:: Eeek…I love the reviews I got from the previous two chapters! Please do keep them coming, cause I love to know what you guys think!

Attention:: Please do not be mad at me, but I removed SRPG and Running from my stories page…As much as I loved SRPG, there are a few quirks that needed to be worked out, and I honestly have lost inspiration for it. ::bows multiple times:: but I promise to write more darker fan fiction, since it seems that that is where my talent lies.

Special thanks thus far:

S-L: I'm happy you let me use that, cause I'd be scared I'd spell your name wrong, and that would be just…well…damn…you know what I mean lol…BTW I think your newest chapter of "She Said, He Said" was extremely awesomeness! Stupid Computer won't let me send you a freaking review - 

To all my faithful reviewers who are putting up with my crazy-assed writing: Y'Guys Rock! I promise to keep the chapters coming as much as I am able :P ::peace sign::

Anywhoooooooooooo….Enough of my idiocracy…. ….At 3:26 in the morning…. …Mwuahahaha…….ENJOY!!! This is actually a bit comical, and yes, as usual, scented with freaking lemons and citrus…Eh….I promise I am not some sex maniac….The darn vampire encyclopedia told me that they have sex a lot, not me….And yes, I own a vampire encyclopedia….::runs away from the straight-jacket again:: Oh, yea….::cough, cough:: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, if it did, it would be SxU, not SxM…::dislikes Mamoru, but is trying to be nice so readers won't hate her if they don't hate the man:: So, don't sue me….You wouldn't have gotten much anyway.

**Vampyr**

**Chapter Eleven: America and Spells**

Amber3392

She held onto him tight, for it was al she could really do. It was strange, this way of instant transportation. It was almost like flying, but it wasn't. Still, it was the mere fact that they were in Tokyo one minute and in America the next. Even when their feet touched the ground, she clung to him for dear life, not that he minded. Staring at his two brothers, he took notice to the two women with them.

"So, then, the task is completed for now?" He asked, and the both of them nodded.

"What will we do if the hunters come for us here?" Ami asked, obviously worried. Taiki looked at her gingerly, and smiled a small smile himself.

"Believe me, chéri, they will not touch any of you," he said, confidence in his voice, obviously meaning the women. Yaten and Seiya nodded in silent agreement. Minako looked over at Usagi, and broke away from Yaten, as did Ami with Taiki.

"We at first were told you were dead, but here you are, standing before us…" Ami said, a few crimson tears surfaced. Minako was already there, silently crying as she stared at her best friend that she had thought was dead. Then she smiled.

"How lucky that you got the hottest of them, Usagi-chan," she laughed, and Yaten gave her a quick glare, but soon found in her mind that she was only kidding. There was only one man for her. Usagi then let go of her death grip on Seiya, and walked over to them, smiling a bit herself, but shown no tears as she stood before them.

"Minako-chan…Ami-chan…" She began, but the two had already grabbed her, and were hugging her.

"I thought I'd never see you gals again," Usagi whispered, trying not to bring up her past fears, but somehow she knew Seiya knew. The three brothers were standing away from them, letting them catch up with each other, having a silent conversation among themselves.

_So…What do we do if the hunters come here? _Yaten asked, now that he actually had someone to fear for. He knew he was strong, but he wasn't the strongest, or the smartest of the three. But he'd do anything in his power to keep Minako safe.

_We do what we can…_Taiki answered; even now trying to formulate a plan, just in case something did happen.

_Let them try to take me away from her…_Seiya thought more to himself, but the other two caught it, and nodded, feeling the same.

Usagi seemed to be in her own world, even as her friends were talking and keeping them to themselves. So much, too fast. She had to admit, she was happy seeing Minako and Ami, but she felt a little suffocated being around them. Smiling a small smile to herself, she banished the thought from her mind. These were her friends, and they would always be friends no matter what. Just then, her vision blurred.

"Usagi-chan? Are you listening?" Minako asked, and Usagi smiled politely back at her, and began trembling.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, concern etched in her thoughts, getting the attention of Seiya. Her eyes showed pain as she put a hand to her throat. She tried to speak, but she found she couldn't say a word. Her world went bleak, and she collapsed, but never hit the ground.

"Usagi? Usagi, can you hear me?!" Seiya asked, framing her face. "Usagi, wake up."

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"Has the spell come into full effect?"

"Not yet, _she_ has still yet to awaken, and only half of the child's soul is _hers_."

"So, in other words, both of them will be carrying half a soul?"

"Correct. The soul is fragile, if one shares a soul, as this girl does, if I take too much of either hers or _hers_, they both die."

"But will this render Tsukino-san mortal once more?"

"Correct, but a rather weak one. She will not last very long in this state. I must warn you that _she _will not be the same woman."

"I don't care, just bring her back."

"There are consequences if things go awry."

"They won't, I promise."

O.oO.O.oO.oO.oO.o

The groups had separated, and now were in three different cities. Taiki and Ami agreed on Salt Lake City, while Yaten and Minako took on Los Angeles. Seiya stay put in Atlanta with Usagi.

She still had not woken, and it was beginning to worry Seiya. It was as if she was put under a spell. He had heard of many rumored spells, and he had a sneaky suspicion which spell this was. He had heard of it many times, but never really took notice to it. It was a rather dangerous one. He hoped that Taiki would tell him different.

_Taiki, have you found anything in that library?_

_Yes, I have. The spell is what we dreaded. It reads here that in the mortal soul, there lie two halves that make up a single soul. The first half is the past life, and the other half is the current soul. _

_So half of her soul has been taken?!_

_Yes_

_What happens after that?!_

_Well, Seiya there is no record of it being done on vampyrs like us, only mortals. And even then, the effect is fatal. However, it does mention something about a vampyr being reverted back into a mortal by this spell, with the same results._

_So she will die?  
_

_Unless we can find the other half of the soul, yes._

A/N: OMG I am so sorry it took so long to get another chapter out like this. Please forgive me! Take a guess who has the other half of the soul. Guess, guess! LOL, anyway, I thought it would a add a good twist and such. But I am nowhere near the end of this story, so MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Erm, anyway, please R&R, and please no flames. They are a waste of my time, and can go to hell where they belong lol.

Amber3392


	13. Betrayl Between Siblings and Lovers

A/N: Sorry for the long wait….I have had a few issues to deal with!! Here is the next chapter of "Vampyr"! ;D Lemon (Maybe), SxU, don't own Sailor Moon:D WARNING: I am planning to show the past of Haruka and Michiru in this chapter, so be forewarned of some la femme! If you don't like it, skip it, but don't flame me. If you are mature enough to deal with everything else in here, then you should be mature enough for Haruka/Michiru. I don't want to have to write back to tell you to grow up. I don't write this often, so deal with it :P Also, please don't expect rapid updates until I get my life situated, and college won't kill me.

Special Thanks: S-L ;;; I am trying my best to get that pic drawn for you! Thank you so much for helping me out with the plot line! Please don't kill me online later if this sucks!

Oh, and I have the cover for "Vampyr" on my screen-name is am-am3392, and so you can find the pics for this story and such there. ::has to draw some more::

**Vampyr**

**Amber3392**

Chapter 12: Betrayal between Siblings and Lovers

Usagi's eyes fluttered open weakly as she could hear a faint ringing in her ears. Feeling like she had been hit by a train, Usagi found she could barely move. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for any indication of Seiya. She could find him nowhere in the vicinity, but could hear the faint sound of water running. Suddenly feeling a wave of tremendous pain, she let out a small yelp. Wincing, she didn't notice Seiya beside her, in nothing but a towel, looming over her figure.

"Usagi?" He asked, and she only halfway opened her eyes. They were full of pain and something he couldn't quite place. Trying to use her voice, Usagi felt immense pain. Placing a kiss on her lips, Seiya stroked her hair gently.

_Speak with your mind, love. _He suggested, and she nodded.

_What happened to me?_ She asked bluntly, and he hung his head slightly.

_We think that half of your soul has been stolen by magik._

_Magik? _Usagi asked, confusion now sweeping through her pained eyes.

_Yes, magik…I and my brothers are looking for a way to heal you…However, there is something you must know…_

_What?_

_You are mortal again._

The word mortal sent Usagi through a wave of emotion. Happiness, sadness, anger, and realization.

_Haruka and Michiru…It was them…_

_Nani, how do you know that? _He asked, concern filling his eyes if it was in fact the two of them. He knew that Haruka was capable, but he knew Michiru would never do such a thing, unless Haruka didn't tell her. Then another thought hit his mind.

_She wouldn't…_

_Nani, Seiya?_ Usagi asked, her breathing becoming shallower by the second. He looked at her, and pain swept through him.

_Nothing, my love…I must go consult with Taiki and Yaten, though…_

_Please don't leave me alone, Seiya…I'm scared…_ She pleaded, and he smiled gently.

_Can I change first? Unless you'd rather me be naked._

Usagi tried to manage a smile, but couldn't. However, he knew she was trying. Going back into the bathroom, he changed, and came back out, finding her shaking in the bed.

"Usagi!" he called, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

_Hurts…_

_Odango…_ Seiya placed her head in his lap, after positioning himself on the bed.

_Taiki…they are trying to bring her back…_

_Are you for certain?! _Taiki asked, miles away.

_If that is the case, then surely Michiru wouldn't…_Yaten tried to reason.

_I don't think Haruka will tell her until its too late, just like she did when she told her that her three brothers were night walkers. Haruka is that kind of woman…and our sister will probably believe every poisonous word that comes out of her lover's mouth…_

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"HOW COULD YOU, HARUKA?!" Michiru screamed, pointing at the figure asleep in their bed. "You promised me!"

"Gomen, Michiru, we have no other choice!" Haruka tried to rationalize, but her lover wouldn't hear it. She was shaking her head, and a few tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. The taller woman got up from her seat, and put her arms around the shorter.

"Please, Michiru. Try to understand…"

"You lied to me, Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, but Haruka wouldn't let her out of her grasp. She would have the upper gain on Michiru's brothers, even if it meant breaking a long ago promise to her lover.

_OOOFlashbackOOO_

_Haruka walked down the lonely road to Michiru's home. Smiling, she knew that only Michiru could calm her nerves. Rumors had been spreading about the city about vampires, and being a huntress of them, she was concerned for her koi. Upon reaching the old house, she instantly felt a dark tension in the air. Walking inside, she found Michiru huddled in a corner, battered and bloodied._

"_Michiru-koi!" _

_Michiru looked up weakly at Haruka, barely smiling. She was afraid of what her lover would say if she knew a vampire was here. At the same time, she wanted to tell Haruka everything._

"_What happened?" Haruka asked, kneeling before Michiru. In turn, Michiru only nudged towards the hallway, and shakily looked into her lovers eyes._

"_Th-they took Kakyuu…and Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten…Haruka…I heard Kakyuu screaming…"_

_Haruka's eyes widened, her little sister was in danger. But if she were with that man she loved, Seiya, then she would be safe, right? Setting Michiru down again, Haruka walked down the stairs cautiously, praying that her gut feeling was wrong. _

_Upon walking into the room, she found the most horrifying image that could ever be described. Taiki and Yaten were looking at their hands, which were paler than normal, and blood was tricking from their mouths. The most horrifying sight was Seiya holding her sister's body in his arms, crying loudly. She walked over to him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He turned, fiercely baring his teeth unintentionally, which showed her fangs. _

"_You monster…" Haruka whispered._

"_I didn't do this, Haruka…" Seiya tried to reason._

"_THEN YOU DID A POOR FUCKING JOB OF KEEPING HER SAFE!!" Haruka roared back, pulling a dagger from her jacket pocket. _

"_Haruka, we didn't do this…when they killed her, we were still mortal," Taiki offered, but Haruka shook her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. _

"_You could have saved her, Kou…" She whispered, suddenly lunging for Seiya's crouched form. He dodged, and instead it landed in Kakyuu's heart. Haruka's eyes widened as she felt a jab in her own heart. Why did she do that? Looking back at her dead sister's corpse, she found it gone. Looking around quickly, she found no one there, only a vast emptiness, and a blood filled chamber of death and rebirth._

_Coming from the room quickly, she spotted Michiru steadying herself against the wall. Noticing the small hint of blood trailing from her lover's mouth, Haruka assumed the worst. _

"_Did they turn you, too, my koi?" she asked, and Michiru couldn't look her in the eye._

"_Make me one of you…" Haruka said suddenly. "just like you and your brothers."_

A/N: That's all I got for now. I'm sorry for the long delay. I have a lot going on right now. "Until the Day I Die" will be updated soon too. I shall try to write more, but only if I get more reviews. LOVE YOU GUYS!!! BYES!!!


	14. Lies and Truth

A/N: GOMENASAI!!! I have had writer's block, exams, and other crap happening! And a Hellsing fic. Anyway,I will make up for it by writing a long chappy for you all :D

**Vampyr**

**Chapter 13: Lies and Truth**

Amber3392

Michiru looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Haruka had promised to never bring her dead sister back, in fear that it would condemn her soul for damnation or worse. Haruka had always kept to that promise, until now. She knew that this would cause problems for them and for her brothers, especially Seiya. Shaking her head, Michiru knew that Usagi was going to be hurt more so than ever before with this. The teal haired beauty had always been fond of the younger woman, and when they were playing in her band, she felt like she was actually a friend to someone, even if she did not see Usagi and the other two as much. Looking back at a sleeping Kakyuu, Michiru frowned.

"I feel conflict like never before arising from this…" She whispered. "Oh, Usagi-chan."

"You have grown soft, Michiru," A voice cooed, making the woman turn, and glare at Haruka.

"I cannot believe you…My brother…Will never forgive you for this," Michiru whispered, and this time Haruka glared. Rushing to the other woman, she took her by the throat. Michiru's eyes widened. This was not the Haruka that she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"He let my sister die…I will avenge her!"

"So this is what this was all about the entire time?!" Michiru screamed, enraged. She had thought it was because her brothers had gotten too powerful and out of control. "So it was all a lie?!"

"Kami-Sama, would you have followed me if I had told you why?!" Haruka growled at the other woman before slapping her hard. "You would have let me die a mortal, and you would have gone with them, and eventually forgotten about me, just as Seiya forgot about Kakyuu!"

Michiru could no longer contain her anger. She glared at Haruka, and slapped her hard back. Haruka froze, letting what had happened sink in. She just told Michiru the truth, and now she would pay for it. Michiru was grabbing her things, and not even speaking. Haruka just stood there, knowing that now she would in fact loose Michiru now.

"Michiru…"

"Don't talk to me, Haruka…You lied to me…And now you hit me…" Michiru snapped back, and looked back one more time before disappearing.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Haruka screamed, punching the wall beside her.

**Joined in Blood**

Seiya watched Usagi as she slept peacefully for once. His eyes reflected sorrow, knowing that he would have to face his past, and how it would kill either Kakyuu or Usagi. Sighing deeply, he just sat there, his mind a roller coaster of emotions.

"Usagi…What should I do?" he asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

_You have to face her, Seiya…Forget about me…_

"No…" Seiya said instantly, and placed his hands in his hands. Suddenly feeling a soft touch on his head, he looked up, finding Usagi sitting up from the bed. Acting upon his protective instinct, he got up instantly, and held her back gently.

"You should do what your heart tells you…Even if it means leaving me behind…" Usagi whispered, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she did the most selfless thing she had ever done. She knew that Seiya loved Kakyuu, and even though it broke her heart, she knew that he would choose Kakyuu over her any night. After all, she was only the second fiddle.

"You are not, Usagi…"

"You know that she loves you, and I love you…You can't have us both, so I am making things easier for you…"

"Usagi, I LOVED her then…I LOVE you now…" He said, his voice hoarse.

"I am human now, Seiya, and I don't have long before I fade away and d-"

"You won't…I won't let you…" Seiya interrupted, and planted a kiss on her lips. Usagi shook her head.

"Seiya…I am weak…I can't stay this way for long…I will die before too long…"

Seiya kept shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it, mostly because he knew it was true. If the other half of her soul wasn't returned soon, she would die. The thought of being without her gentle voice, her beautifully haunting eyes, her beautiful body and just her was enough to make him want to scream.

"Seiya…it's not that bad…you will have Kakyuu…"

"I don't want Kakyuu!" Seiya screamed, surprising Usagi. Seiya stared into her surprised orbs, and smiled.

"I told you…I love you…"

"Oh, Seiya…" Usagi whispered, a crystal tear cascading down her cheeks. Seiya wiped it away, caressing her face gently. He then pulled Usagi into an embrace.

Suddenly, Seiya caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Eyes widening, pulled Usagi into a more protective embrace when he felt the presence in the same room as them.

"I mean no harm to you or Usagi-chan, my brother…"

"Michiru?"

**Vampyr**

"She is not responding very well, I am afraid"

"Well, get her to. She is all I have left now, it seems."

"You should not have done this, Haruka"

"She is my little sister, I'll do what I want."

"You will cause her soul damnation for this."

"I don't care."

"That is tremendously selfish of you."

"I told you, I don't care anymore."

**Vampyr**

"She is still weak, I see," Michiru commented, looking at Usagi lying in the bed, being held by a protective Seiya.

"I am sorry for all the hardships that I have caused you, my brother…" She whispered. Seiya shook his head.

"It wasn't you, dear little sister, it was Haruka."

"She lied to me…about everything…" Tears were falling from the corners of her eyes, and Seiya could only look at her. He knew that she knew that she had done the wrong thing by believing Haruka's poisonous words. But he knew that Michiru loved Haruka, nonetheless.

"Is there anything I can do, Seiya?"

"You must not go back to Haruka….If you do, I will show no mercy in killing you, because you know where we are."

Michiru nodded, and walked over to Usagi. She bowed slightly, as if to say "I'm sorry". Usagi smiled a small smile to the other woman, but it didn't last long. She felt a wave of pain hit her, and she winced after making a small cry.

"Usagi?!" Seiya gasped, holding her tightly.

"Kakyuu has the other half of her soul, Seiya," Michiru said quickly, and Seiya gave her a surprised look.

"How?! Only souls that are reincarnated can possibly find their old bodies!"

"Well, then, I guess Usagi is Kakyuu's reincarnation," Michiru stated, and Seiya grunted.

"So, how can we get it back? I can't stand Usagi in this state."

"I know how, but I left my spell book…And Haruka will be suspicious if I just come back and get it and leave. She knows my scent…And she intends to use Kakyuu against you or Usagi…"

"Let her try and hurt Usagi more. I will rip out her throat…"

"I am afraid it is much more complicated than what you think, Seiya," Michiru stated, her voice a silent whisper. Fire was evident in Seiya's eyes.

"How dare she…and Kakyuu's soul will only be damned now...or what is left of her original soul."

**Vampyr**

"She awakens now, Haruka..."

"Yes…I expect great things from my little sister…And Kou will now have to make a choice that I can kill him over if he makes the wrong one…In any case, I get to kill him if he hurts Usagi-chan or my little sister. Oh, how beautiful this night is…"

**Vampyr**

Usagi soon went into another fit of convulsions, but this time it was different. Her shaking was more than she had ever done in the past few hours, and her eyes were dilating more and more. She couldn't scream, for her pain was too great to bear. Breaking out into a sweat, she didn't notice Seiya screaming out her name as she fell into a deep abyss of darkness.

"USAGI!" Seiya screamed as she was lost to him through yet another convulsion. Mind racing, he did his best to hold her as she shook, but it didn't seem to help at all. Michiru could only stare in horror.

"GOD, NO USAGI!" Seiya screamed as her eyes closed, and her body stiffened.

"Usagi..? USAGI!"

A/N: WHOOO!!! O..O well, shorter than I would like, but it'll be a little bit until I update . I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN!!! YAY SUMMER!!


End file.
